And Here, We Meet Again
by sockheadx
Summary: /Perfect Pair, YuuMi/ Tezuka isn't nearly as asexual as he thinks. Fuji isn't nearly as innocent as he appears. It takes Fuji getting into trouble to save Yuuta for the second to realize the first. /COMPLETE! Finally!/
1. Ice cream is a terrible thing to waste

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them! I swear! If I did, Prince of Tennis would have a lot less to do with tennis than it already does. (Let's be honest here: who actually watches the series for the matches? No-one? Right.) I am not making profit from this; I am writing this for my own demented amusement.

I don't own Facebook either.

All characters in this story are over the age of 18.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Ice cream is a terrible thing to waste<span>

Sounds of a familiar tune filled the room. The lights were dimmed; the soft glow of two candles (one shaped like a two, the other shaped like a zero) lit upon the face of a grinning brunet.

"Happy birthday, Momo!"

Well wishes for the future followed the song and extinguished flames.

"Thanks, everyone!" Said grinning brunet flushed brightly at all the attention. He rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his.

Embarrassment eventually subsiding, he grabbed the triangular cake slicer with one hand and a spare plate with the other. "Who wants the first slice?"

* * *

><p>Tezuka left the party early. He was exhausted. It was a little before 10 when he left the festivites; nearly an hour before their "lights-out" curfew. He sighed, but quickly regretted it. What little energy he had was seeping out of his body with every exhale. He just knew it. His key already in hand, he entered the small dorm room that he shared with his long-time friend, Fuji. He'd never been more grateful that the lights in their room were automatic. The dorm manager controlled whether or not the automatic feature was on or off, so Tezuka didn't even have to focus on flipping the switch. He didn't think he could muster up the concentration needed for such a menial task at this moment. With not a single cell in his brain working at even half-capacity, he dropped into his desk chair and opened up an internet browser. Incohesive as he was, it was still imperative that he check his Facebook in case his family had left anything.<p>

His mind (now on auto-pilot) reflected over the day while he typed in the web address. It was a ritual he'd performed everyday since he'd first made captain all those years ago. It allowed him to commit the day to memory and think on the things he could have done differently. It was a necessary tool for any leader.

Although nothing particularly eventful had happened that day (Momoshiro's party aside), something nagged at his sleep-deprived brain. He tried to pull it from the crevices of his grey-matter, but it refused to come forth. Shrugging it off as unimportant for the moment, he focused his eyes on the familiar blue-and-white webpage. He rubbed at closed lids under his lenses. He desperately needed to sleep, but tired eyes fell on the red notification flag. He'd left himself signed in, luckily. Less energy he had to expel before he could rest his body. 'It's really irresponsible to go this long without sleep,' he scolded himself. He moved the cursor up to the red number "4" over the notification symbol.

"Hm?" His voice gave sound to his confusion. The four notifications were all picture comments from people he didn't recognize. Had someone tagged him in something? He followed the photo link absently.

He froze immediately after the page loaded. He wouldn't be able to tell you what was going through his mind at the sight of that picture. He had completely stopped thinking. It was amazing, really. His brain was already functioning so poorly, it was astounding that it was able to function any less.

He also wouldn't be able to tell you how long it took him to get his mind working again, but when he did, he quickly closed the mouth that had somehow dropped open on its own. He blinked the eyes that had been staring for far too long at the bright monitor.

And he grabbed for a tissue to mop up the drops of red that had begun to fall from his nose.

His face was on fire. He was sure of it. He hurriedly minimized the browser window and tried to get his breathing under control. His lungs burned from so much exertion. He briefly wondered if he might be hyperventilating, but he didn't feel any fainter than he had when he'd walked through the door. He forced his heart to calm down. It would be no good if it decided that his chest cavity was suddenly too confining.

Gathering up all the professionalism that allowed him to maintain his position as captain after all these years, he maximized the Facebook window. A gratuitous glance around the room confirmed what he already knew: he was alone. It didn't stop the brief feeling of guilt he experienced when it finally sunk in that he was looking at _this_ sort of a picture of his closest friend. Nevermind the fact that he'd had _that_ kind of reaction to _this_sort of picture. Denial uprooted the guilt. Who had put this picture of Fuji up here? Why had he gotten notifications about it? Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Was somebody blackmailing Fuji? Trying to destroy his perfect reputation? Fuji was talented in many areas, after all. It was only reasonable that he'd make a few enemies in his life. Anger replaced the denial when the thought of his friend being in any sort of danger came to mind. He'd have to inform Fuji that this image was on the internet...

...but that required him to tell Fuji that he'd seen the...thing. And, for the life of him, he did not want to admit that he'd seen that side of Fuji.

Taking a breath to steady himself, his eyes again roamed over the sight before him. The first thing that caught his gaze was the first thing that always caught his eyes: the sight of Fuji's lucid blue gems open and focused on something. In this case, the camera had his utmost attention. That intense gaze was focused on Tezuka's at this instant and it took another steadying breath before he was able to focus again. If he was going to tell Fuji about the picture, he had to be able to describe the thing, right? His mind had somehow decided on its own to use that excuse in order to not feel guilt over looking at his friend this way. Staring into Fuji's eyes was a terribly intimate thing to do, after all, even in photograph form. And Fuji's stare was a horribly hypnotizing thing. He could lose himself forever in those eyes. Such intelligence reflected in that icy stare! Vast amounts of knowledge were stored inside that head and the moment he opened those eyes, the weight of that enormous library hung behind the entrancing color. A full collection of everything from Japanese history to...ways to make a person squirm. Tezuka swallowed hard. It wasn't like him to get so worked up over such a little thing, but...

Tezuka's eyes followed the line of Fuji's face down to those perfect, full lips. That was something he had never paid attention to. Two pale lines of pink stretched into the naughtiest smile that Tezuka had ever seen on a person. When partnered with the eyes, Tezuka _did _feel himself squirming for reasons he wasn't entirely comfortable thinking about.

Hazel irises finally landed on the worst offender in the picture. The pink muscle in Fuji's mouth that allowed him to enunciate words and swallow food reached out from between his lips and curled around a small amount of vanilla ice cream. His right hand held the waffle cone. Rivulets of the melting white substance ran over the unflinching fingers. It gave the exact intended effect, Tezuka was sure. It was fortunate that he was such a strong man in the face of such temptation. A weaker man might have run back to that party and stolen the sandy-haired college student away from his friends. Tezuka's body had settled for sitting as still as it possibly could. A slight trembling was visible in his fingers, but his spine was straight; his head was high.

He felt like a sitting duck. He was prey waiting to be caught unaware.

At this realization, he finally tore his eyes away from the image long enough to make sure he was still alone in the room. His logical brain had stopped functioning a long time ago. This was pure instinct and instinct did not remind him that he would have heard the door opening.

This brief break from the very distracting sight before him allowed his brain to start working a little. He recognized the familiar blue-and-white stripes of his blanket on the bed opposite the one he currently sat under. His eyes narrowed in confusion. He glanced up at the bed a few feet above the desk he sat at and spotted the pale yellow blanket that Fuji used.

"Hn. That's not right." Tezuka's bed was on the right. Tezuka's bed had been on the right since they first moved into the dorm. Why was Fuji's bed suddenly here? He stood and re-oriented himself. Yes, this was his side of the room, but his bed and computer were on the other side.

...His bed...and his computer...

His hand and forehead reacquainted themselves.

_"Tezuka! You're back! I hope you don't mind, but I had to rearrange our room. My mind works better when I have some variety." _

"So that was it." The memory had finally dislodged itself. Fuji had taken the liberty of rearranging their dorm while Tezuka was at class. This put Tezuka on the left side and Fuji on the right side. Somewhere deep inside, he had probably remembered this, but he was such a creature of habit that he'd disregarded it. With his mind gone, he'd simply allowed his body to take up its usual routine.

Sitting back in the chair, Tezuka scrolled up the page. He sighed when the display picture added confirmation to what he knew. Of course this Facebook account was Fuji's; this was Fuji's computer. He nodded in realization. All the facts finally settled into place. So Fuji had a sexy image on his account that he'd obviously only allowed certain people to see. So what? That was fine. Tezuka couldn't be in every aspect of Fuji's life. It was normal that his friend would have a few secrets, right?

Unfortunately, these reassurances had the exact opposite effect on Tezuka. Instead of comforting him, they put him even more on edge. New questions surfaced in his mind. Who were these people that Fuji had allowed to see this image? Who had taken this picture in the first place? Who was it that he had he posed for?

His cursor pointed to the next picture, hoping to get some answers, but a sound distracted him. Somebody had messaged Fuji on the chat. It wasn't a name that Tezuka recognized. Before the shame of invading his friend's privacy overtook his body, he clicked on the blue bar at the bottom of the page.

_Sato Kinichi: 'sup, boo? Still up 4 2nite? _

Tezuka cringed at the atrocious language, but curiousity got the better of him. A sigh left him. He really shouldn't, but...

_Me: My brain is a little tired. Could you remind me...? _

Tezuka nodded. That sounded a little like Fuji at least. It's not as if he were lying. His brain really was tired. The fact that this other person thought he was Fuji certainly wasn't his fault. He'd never said anything along those lines.

_Sato Kinichi: u 4gott? How cud u 4get me? Lol. __  
><em>_Sato Kinichi: u sed u wud go 2 tha party wif me. _

Tezuka swore he was dying a little more with every word, but he continued on. Maybe this man knew something about what Fuji was up to. _He_certainly hadn't known that Fuji partied.

_Me: I didn't forget you. _

He'd never met Sato.

_Me: I promised you a date, right? _

It was an honest question.

_Me: Just remind me of the details. I had a test today and I didn't sleep well. _

All true, save for the word "remind." That was a small thing that he could live with.

_Sato Kinichi: a date? U trippin'? yusuke wud kill me! __  
><em>_Sato Kinichi: party starts 12. b redy by 1130 __  
><em>_Sato Kinichi: wait tha usual plac, k? _

Yusuke? He was sure he didn't know that name... Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed in thought. He glanced at the small clock in the corner of the screen. It was 10:45. That left 15 minutes before curfew took effect. Tezuka nodded. That meant that Fuji would be here soon.

...The realization took a minute to set in. He glanced at the clock again and nearly jumped out of the chair. Fuji would be here any minute! He didn't know what was going on in his friend's life, but he knew that he definitely needed to be out of this seat before that door opened.

His finger tapped his chin. Should he continue this? Surely he should find out what Fuji was up to. He could wind up in trouble if he went to a party with strangers. That was certainly a reason to find out more. There was also the fact that this habit of Fuji's could bring down his level of tennis performance. That would reflect badly on the team. Yes, he should probably find out a little more. Satisfied with his logic, another question raised itself. How could he ask this without rasing suspicions?

_Me: The usual? You mean right outside my window, right? ;) _

The wink was an after-thought. He'd seen Kikumaru do similarly when joking around through text. He must be more tired than he realized to be taking tricks from Kikumaru's bag.

An unhealthy amount of time passed while he waited for the next response. Had he been found out? His eyes darted from the screen to the door enough times to make him dizzy before the familiar sound filled the room.

_Sato Kinichi: Syuu-kun, this is Yusuke. You know very well that I always pick you up by the jungle gym. And, amusing as it is to see Kinichi flustered, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't traumatize him too much. You have some getting ready to do, besides. Don't doddle. We'll leave the playground at 11:45 sharp. _

The eloquent reply floored Tezuka. He re-read the message with something akin to panic. He knew the place that was discussed. What bothered him was the obvious intelligence and commanding air of this Yusuke. He could only hope that he'd imitated Fuji well enough to fool this person. An odd note of familiarity rang through Yusuke's message, but it wasn't quite strong enough for Tezuka to worry over.

The other man hadn't signed off, so he was probably expecting a reply.

_Me: My apologies. I do hope that Kinichi recovers. __  
><em>_Sato Kinichi: Yes, of course. Hurry now. We won't wait for you. 11:45. Sharp. __  
><em>_Me: I'll be there. __  
><em>_Sato Kinichi: And your roommate, Tezuka? He doesn't know, right? _

For some reason, this sent a chill down Tezuka's unbendable spine. He couldn't say why, but there was something oddly disturbing (not to mention suspicious) about that phrasing.

_Me: Of course not. He'd have my head if he knew. __  
><em>_Sato Kinichi: That he would, Syuu-kun. That he would. _

Tezuka didn't know what he was expecting. He'd said it as a joke, but this was more serious than he thought. What was Fuji doing that Tezuka would disapprove of so strongly? Was he in some sort of trouble?

A clunk sounded outside the door. Tezuka hurriedly pushed the power button on Fuji's monitor and stepped away from the desk. He turned toward the only window in their bedroom. Panic ate at his insides when the door opened. He hadn't had time to close the browser.

"Welcome back, Fuji." He was glad his voice didn't reflect his inner turmoil.

"Thank you, Tezuka." Fuji's smile was audible.

Tezuka did not turn to greet his friend. He was unsure of what his face would show. He didn't know how to handle this situation. The best thing would probably be to admit what he did, but how do you tell your best friend that you accidentally signed onto his Facebook, saw a naughty picture of him that he obviously didn't want you to see, and pretended to be him in order to find out information about him? Tezuka felt like a truly horrible person in that moment. Even if Fuji never found out, the guilt would kill him. He was raised better than that. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why he spied on Fuji to begin with. He didn't even know that Fuji was doing anything that warranted spying! For God's sake, this was Fuji Syuusuke. The same rational, reasonable, responsible Fuji Syuusuke that he'd always been. Since when did he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, question Fuji's actions?

Never, was the correct answer. He'd always trusted Fuji. Wasn't it his own abuse of that shared trust that placed him in this position? In that case, he shouldn't be questioning Fuji's actions, but his own.

His mind made up, he turned around to admit to what he'd done. It was the right thing to do. "Fuji, I..."

"Tezuka," Fuji immediately cut him off. "I left my monitor on. I didn't have any windows open when we left."

He placed a hand on the seat of his chair. "And my chair is still warm. Would you like to explain this?"

He said all of this with the same smile that he always had, but Tezuka knew he was upset. Who wouldn't be? "Fuji, I apologize. I was tired when I came back and forgot that you'd rearranged the room. I opened up Facebook to check my own and I realized that it was yours a bit too late."

'The truth will set you free,' his grandfather had always said. At least he'd admitted to most of it. He wasn't sure how to tell him the rest.

"Ah, that makes sense. Thank you for explaining. I figured something like that had happened." He smiled brightly and it made Tezuka feel a little nauseous. That he could be this happy when Tezuka had done so much wrong... He'd betrayed his friend's trust _and_ he'd lied to him. His grandfather would be disappointed.  
>"Still, I'm surprised that you're up. Aren't you tired?" Tezuka raised a brow at the obvious segway, but didn't say anything. He figured Fuji was trying to get him to go to bed so he could... He stopped that train of thought immediately. It was no business of his to worry about Fuji's private life. He should let those suspicions die right here.<p>

"Yes, a little." It was the truth.

"You should rest, then." Again, with that smile.

"Aa," he agreed. "I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tezuka." And again.

As he placed a hand on the rail of the ladder, he remembered that he left the conversation window up, but minimized, on Fuji's Facebook. He needed to take care of that before Fuji found it. He'd suffer through the guilt later.

"...Fuji, I'll need to get changed first." Inwardly, he was hating himself for all this deception.

"Yes, probably." Fuji didn't move.

"Fuji...could you...?" 'Could you please not make me spell this out?,' he finished in his head.

"Ah. You want me to leave?" He wasn't fooling anyone with that tone, Tezuka reasoned. Of course he knew what Tezuka had meant.

"I value my privacy."

"Of course you do, Tezuka. Of course you do." He turned with a smile and left Tezuka with suspicions that he was secretly being laughed at.

Tezuka rushed over to the desk as soon as the door shut. He clicked the "x" on Sato Kinichi's bar along the bottom of the page. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He also clicked the logo at the top of the page that would take him back to the homepage. Fuji couldn't know that he'd seen that picture. He did not want to answer the questions that would follow the acquired knowledge.

He grabbed a set of pajamas from the cabinet beside his bed and slipped into them while his brain ran in circles. He'd gotten away with it. He'd lied to his best friend and gotten away with it. He did not feel good about this. He did not know how to handle this type of thing. He did not know where to go from here.

Should he follow Fuji tonight? Should he see what he's up to? Would it be best to just let the thing go and hope for the best? Should he confess his misdeeds and hear the truth from Fuji while putting their friendship on the line at the same time?

...No. That last was absolutely out of the question. He would not risk losing Fuji.

'Fuji's _friendship_,' he corrected himself. He would not risk losing Fuji's friendship. He really did need some sleep. It would probably be best to just go to bed and figure everything out on a full night's rest.

"I'm decent," he called to man on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in, then!" Tezuka did not wait for the door to open before he began climbing the ladder to his bed, and thus did not see Fuji's expression when he re-entered the dorm.

"Tezuka," his friend began, "I didn't realize you were so keen on getting into my pants."

The words stopped his body in its tracks. His hands tightened around the cold metal hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. It was only years of schooling himself on not openly revealing emotion that kept his face blank as he turned his head toward the source of the comment.

"Pardon?"

He swore he heard a chuckle come out of that mouth. "My pants. You're wearing them. Didn't you notice that they're too short?"

A brief glance down confirmed Fuji's words. But how was that so? He'd pulled them from the cabinet on the left. He voiced his confusion.

"Ah, right. I didn't have time to move our clothing around," he explained. "Forgive me, Tezuka." He didn't look sorry. "I'm deeply embarrassed about my slip-up." Nor did he look the slightest bit ashamed.

"Aa. In that case, I'll be needing to change again." Fuji was pretending the innuendo didn't happen, so he'd ignore it too. It was also possible that Fuji didn't realize the other meaning of his words, but this was Fuji. Everything the man did was deliberate.

"Nonsense. You're already in them. I'll let you borrow my clothes for the night. But, Tezuka? Please don't soil them. I rather enjoy that set." Sometimes, Fuji's constant smile irritated Tezuka. Now was one of those times.

"Soil them?" His arms were getting tired of supporting him. It was easier to climb back to the floor than it was to go the rest of the way up, so he took that option. "Please explain that."

Fuji gracefully fell into his desk chair and crossed his leg over the other: the very image of poise and grace. "Saa. I wonder what I could have meant?"

"Hn." Tezuka leaned against the ladder and faced his friend. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He wanted an answer.

"I thought you were tired, Tezuka." There was a slight accusatory hint to his voice. It contrasted immensely with the gentle smile on his face.

"I am." His eyes focused on the smaller man's face. Tezuka had always been very patient. He could wait this out. Besides, Fuji didn't have long before his friend would be here to pick him up. He had to give him some sort of answer soon.

"Mm...is that so?"

A long silence passed between them. The standard clock above Tezuka's desk was suddenly very loud. Its constant ticking assaulted the awkward quiet. The two men stared at each other within the sterile white walls of their tiny room. One determined, the other happily leading the first into his pace.

"Fuji," Tezuka reminded. Not only was he very patient, Tezuka was also very stubborn. He wasn't about to let this go just because it had become a drawn-out issue.

Fuji sighed andTezuka knew that he had finally given in. "You're a man, Tezuka. I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

He knew that Fuji had meant this, of course. He wasn't stupid. It was more that everyone else let Fuji get away with snide comments because he said them with such a sweet smile. It grated on Tezuka's nerves. He was the only person among their friends that confronted him, to his knowledge. Secretly, he suspected that Fuji enjoyed it. His comments had grown increasingly more obscene over the years (in Tezuka's company, at least).

"You're implying that I'm going to masturbate while wearing your pajamas? What would inspire that?" He shot back bluntly.

This response apparently surprised Fuji. It was true that it was more blunt than Tezuka usually was; his tiredness was beginning to show. Fuji's eyes shot open at the words. He hastily covered up this response with another trademark smile. 'Interesting.'

"Why don't you tell me?" There was an undertone to the reply that Tezuka didn't understand. Was Fuji flirting with him? Impossible.

The image of Fuji suggestively licking vanilla ice cream flashed through his mind and he had to cough to hide his embarrassment. He turned and started up his ladder again. This conversation wasn't going anywhere and his mind wasn't getting any fresher.

"Say, Fuji, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. He frowned at his sudden inability to control his tongue. That was unlike him.

He crawled under his sheets, seemingly unaware that he'd asked something that required an answer. A yawn escaped him before he could stop it. He took off his glasses and placed them on the small shelf in his headboard. His head met his pillow soon after. His eyes had just begun to close when he heard a low voice whisper dangerous words.

"Straight vanilla is fine, but most of my tastes run more...exotic. I crave things with _bite_ and _grab_." Tezuka's eyes opened to meet an icy blue stare. Their eyes held for a long moment before Fuji's smile returned.

Tezuka worked to swallow a large lump in his throat. The implications of Fuji's words were not lost on Tezuka, but a lot, no, _most_ of Fuji's seemingly innocent comments could be read into. Tezuka was used to this. He _wasn't_used to them being quite this blatant.

And he certainly wasn't used to them having so much of an effect on his body.

In fact, he wasn't used to them having any effect on his body. He'd pretty much ignored Fuji's tendencies up until now. His deliberate phrasing went over the heads of most people (as he intended). Tezuka was used to being the only one who understood him. That self-indulgant behavior was just a part of who Fuji was.

"Goodnight, Tezuka. Sleep well."

Fuji's words made him remember that they'd been having a conversation and he was supposed to respond. Now if he could get his vocal chords to work...

"A-aa," he stuttered out. Embarrassment coursed through his body. How pathetic he was at this moment!

He heard Fuji's chuckle and their dorm door closing shortly after. He wanted to get up and see where Fuji was going, but sleep grabbed him and pulled him under. It was an impossible thing to fight. The only thing he would be watching was the insides of his eyelids.

It was fully light when Tezuka woke, but it was not his internal clock that forced him from his sleep. He frowned in thought. Tezuka always woke at 5 A.M. Always. There was not a single instance in his memory in which he woke after his usual time. Could he have been more exhausted than he'd realized? Exhausted enough to sleep through his internal alarm? In that case, what had woken him?

As if on cue, a sound reached his ears at that moment. Quiet music filled the room. How hadn't he noticed that before?

_I gotta hold you somehow.__  
><em>_All I wanna do is touch you._

Tezuka stiffened as he listened to the lyrics. He'd never heard this particular one from Fuji's playlist. He glanced over the side of his bed to see Fuji swaying gently to the softly played music. He probably didn't want to wake Tezuka.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you.__  
><em>_You wanna touch me too._

His eyes were drawn to the other man's hips. Something about the motion Fuji used had his eyes glued.

The low-riding pants could also have had something to do with that.

Fuji's hands moved to his hair. His back was to Tezuka, so he saw the hands tangle in those lightly colored locks.

_Every way and when they set me free.__  
><em>_Just put your hands on me._

From there, his hands moved to his own shoulders. His fingers gripped opposite upper-arms, hugging himself as he swayed. Graceful digits continued the path to Tezuka's destruction; they didn't stop again until they landed on his own hips. His hands followed the motion of the slender—almost feminine—hips as they moved in slow circles. It was driving Tezuka mad. The words, the motions, and the memory of that naughty smile had him wanting to bury his face in his own pillow either in embarrassment or other, worse, things.

He wished he could follow the advice of the smooth voice that flowed out of Fuji's PC speakers. He was overcome with the desire to put his hands on Fuji in his half-asleep state. He wanted to know what his hair felt like. What his lips tasted like. He wanted to be the one to hold his shoulders.

He...wanted to hold Fuji. He wanted to...touch him. He wanted to kiss him.

A very belated realization hit Tezuka square in the face. He was attracted to his best friend. His very male best friend.

It wasn't as though Tezuka were straight, nor was he against the idea of a gay relationship. It was more that Tezuka had considered himself pretty asexual up until now. Sure, he'd watched porn before. The internet was full of that. There was no avoiding it. And of course he'd...pleasured himself before. He was a man after all. He had needs. But he couldn't exactly picture himself in a relationship with another person. He wasn't very vocal about his thoughts and whoever dated him would have to understand his every...unspoken...intention.

'...Ha.' Tezuka blinked at that last slowly pondered thought. He'd never really payed attention to it, but there was a reason he and Fuji got along so well. Of course he understood Fuji when no-one else did, but he'd only just realized that it went the other way.

There'd always been an unacknowledged bond between the two of them. Did Fuji notice it, too? Was he aware of the reason that he was Tezuka's best friend? This reason that it took Tezuka all these years to notice...?

Everyone accommodated him. Everyone looked up to him. Everyone respected, feared, and followed him without question. It was only Fuji who questioned him. It was only Fuji who confronted him. It was only Fuji who understood the words that never came out of his mouth.

It was only Fuji.

"Like what you see, Tezuka?"

Spoken words jolted Tezuka out of his silent reverie. He had only now become aware that he had been staring at Fuji's swaying body for some time now.

Icy blue eyes stared into hazel ones.

Tezuka wasn't sure how to respond. He imagined his face looked like that of a deer's when caught in headlights. He'd been seen staring at Fuji in a way that he really shouldn't have been.

Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed his glasses and said the first thing that came to mind. "Sorry. I was distracted."

It wasn't entirely false. "Yes, I'd noticed."

Fuji's eyes had a dangerous look to them. Tezuka wasn't sure how to describe it, but it sent blood rushing to his lower abdomen. "You didn't answer me, Tezuka."

He sauntered. That was the only word apt enough to describe his movements. He sauntered over to Tezuka's half of the room. He reached up and rested his hands on one of the lower guard rails of Tezuka's bed. He allowed his body to go limp and locked eyes with the startled brunet.

"Saa, Tezuka. Did you like what you saw?"

Tezuka discreetly checked to make sure his lower half was covered by his blanket and brought his knees up to hide the growing...problem. It was bad enough that Fuji noticed his staring. It would be even worse if he realized the thoughts running through Tezuka's mind right now.

A smile that mirrored the one in the image crossed Fuji's face and Tezuka was undone. He reached over the rail and cupped Fuji's face in his. His lips crashed down onto the smaller man's. A soft groan left his mouth. "Of course I liked it, you tease."

He awoke to a strange sensation; a wetness that shouldn't be where it was. His first reaction was to check the source of the squishiness in his...oh. In his boxers. He cursed softly. He hadn't had a wet dream since he was 15. That was almost 6 years ago!

His second reaction was to note that, yes, it was a dream.

His third reaction was to note that, yes, Fuji was staring at him.

'Damn.' Had he been talking in his sleep? How much had Fuji heard? He silently prayed to whatever god would hear him that he hadn't been wantonly moaning his best friend's name in his sleep.

"Tezuka," Fuji began. He didn't want to hear what followed. He didn't want to know what Fuji had heard, but he needed to hear it. "I did ask you not to soil them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Updates will happen every Friday night. I'm on the east coast of the USA, so this may translate to a different day or time period for those in other parts of the world. :3

I hope you all enjoy~! This was written for a friend who wanted some Perfect Pair. This was my first time writing them, so I was a little nervous. I hope I did them justice :3

Also, as seen in the description, this story will contain YuuMi (Yuuta/Mizuki). Just thought I'd remind everyone :) Or...clarify, I suppose. Reviews are appreciated! :D


	2. Humiliation is better with friends

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Prince of Tennis, nor its characters. I am not making profit from this, I am merely a depraved individual getting my jollies off putting my favorite characters into compromising positions. I also don't own Facebook. Or the song "I Wanna" by the All-American Rejects.

It's come to my attention that I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. I should probably fix that.

All characters in this story are over the age of 18.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two: Humiliation is better with friends<span>

There was only a certain degree of embarrassment that one could stifle. Even the great, forever-stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu had moments when he wished he could crawl into a hole and disappear. This was one of those moments. His face burned with humiliation and shame. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought that Fuji was having this effect on him a lot lately echoed; but really, that was irrelevant. What mattered now was that Fuji had caught him in a compromising place and he wasn't sure how much he knew. He could ask, but how? Did it even matter at this point?

_"I did ask you not to soil them."__  
><em>  
>His face flamed even hotter as the words replayed in his head. It was all he could do not to pull the blanket up over his face.<p>

Really, he was kidding himself if he thought he could move at this point. He was absolutely frozen. The only movement on his body at this moment was a trickle of sweat steadily making its way down his back. The room's cold temperature did nothing to deter it. His blood pounded loudly in his ears. He wanted badly to say something to Fuji, but he couldn't. He couldn't force his mouth to form words. He couldn't make his voice box emit more than a horribly shameful squeak. He was angry that he was reduced to this disgraceful mess.

He was so angry. He wanted to direct that anger towards Fuji, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve the blame for this.

"Tezuka, did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Hazel eyes blinked at him in response. He wasn't sure what he was expecting Fuji to say, but that question wasn't it. His stomach churned at the implications in that one line. "No."

The word was soft, whispered. Both men knew that it wasn't really a response as much as it was a wish for the situation at hand to dissipate (or Tezuka himself to dissipate).

"Aa." And Fuji smiled as he negated Tezuka's denial. It only made Tezuka feel worse somehow.

"What were you dreaming, Tezuka? Was it a good dream?" Fuji's smile broadened; if it were any bigger, he'd be laughing. "Saa, of course it was a good dream. That happened, after all." He motioned towards the offending area.

Tezuka shrunk a little where he sat.

Fuji's voice dropped to a low whisper. Steel blue eyes locked onto Tezuka like a cat watching a fascinating bird. "Tezuka? What did you like so much, hm?"

He walked the few steps to Tezuka's bed and placed his hands up on the guard rails. Tezuka had vivid flashbacks of the dream he'd just had and was forced to close his eyes to keep the imagery down to a minimum. The stale air in the room clung to the back of Tezuka's throat.

"And who is such a tease?" His eyes shot open again. Wild, they met with Fuji's now smiling ones.

'He doesn't know,' he thought. 'He doesn't know the dream was about him.' Immense relief crashed over Tezuka in wave after happy wave. He could lie his way out of this. He could. He pushed away the feelings of guilt that began to turn his stomach. He saw an opening. He had to take the chance. Fuji could not, under any circumstance, know the truth.

He said the first name that came to mind. "Suzuki Natsumi."

Fuji jolted like Tezuka slapped him. "The girl in our...?" He let himself trail off.

"Yes." His composure slowly came back to him. He'd almost forgotten that his best friend just heard him mess in pants that weren't even his. Almost.

Fuji's smile reappeared just as quickly as it left. If he hadn't seen it disappear himself, Tezuka wouldn't have believed it was ever gone. "Is that so? I had no idea that you were attracted to wo-." Fuji stopped himself before the last word fell from his lips. "Her," he corrected himself. His posture was stiff, Tezuka noticed.

"She's," Tezuka started, then stopped as he searched for words that wouldn't sound forced, "a pleasant person."

Fuji nodded once in agreement. "She…has good work ethic." His words were slow, careful. Tezuka knew then that he'd been caught. Fuji had known all along that he'd been lying. The question now in Tezuka's mind was, 'what is he going to do with that information?'

By the solemn look in Fuji's eyes before he turned away, the answer was "nothing." Tezuka had been saved from embarrassment, but at what price? Was his pride worth more than this small betrayal to his friend? Especially when one considers how much he'd lied to him over the past 24 hours. Tezuka felt sick. He lay back on his bed and sighed.

"Fuji," he whispered, though he knew the other would hear him, "I'm sorry." He apologized for everything he'd done in those two words: for all the lies he'd told, and for all the deception. He hoped Fuji wouldn't ask questions; he wouldn't be able to answer any of them. He couldn't tell him the truth, but he hoped Fuji would get more out of the words than was there.

His head cradled by the pillow, he turned to see Fuji shutting off the music followed by his PC. He gave a single nod. How Fuji knew Tezuka was watching him, he didn't know. "I understand," he explained after a few moments of silence. "I'll be heading out now. I have errands to run."

Surprised by the sudden change in topic, Tezuka only replied with an agreeable sound before Fuji walked out their dormitory door.

Friday, May 28th, 2010  
>Approximately two months prior.<p>

"Mizuki-san, please," Fuji Yuuta protested with great desperation. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Mizuki, who had, until that moment, been repeatedly opening and closing his cell phone, stopped his tinkering to look up at Yuuta's reprimand. "Mm? This would go so much easier if you'd let me help you, Yuuta."

He was referring, of course, to the English project they were working on together. Yuuta insisted on doing exactly half of the work even though English wasn't his strong suit. Mizuki happened to be quite talented in the subject and simply couldn't fathom why Yuuta wouldn't let him do more to help.

"I appreciate your offer, but it wouldn't be fair, Mizuki-san."

A sigh slipped from the brunet. Yuuta was always so…ethical. It was usually one of the things he admired most about the younger, but it grew tiresome at times.

He slipped his silver phone into his pocket and reclined back on his elbows. They were studying on Yuuta's bed in the dorm that he shared with a blond kid. 'Takeuchi Kanou,' he recalled. 'Blond hair, brown eyes, tan complexion. About 175cm tall and right-handed. Relatively attractive and has a scar above his left knee.' Mizuki already had him memorized, though he wasn't very memorable. He was still out at class when Mizuki arrived; he always was at this time on a Friday.

"How far along are you?" Mizuki pried. He was getting bored waiting for Yuuta to finish writing up his portion of the book summary. They still had an analytical essay to write on the boring thing that they had been forced to read. It was dry, unmemorable. 'Much like Yuuta's roommate,' Mizuki considered.

He wasn't sure why he was so hard on the boy. He'd never done anything to personally offend Mizuki. 'Other than spend too much time with my Yuuta.' Yuuta wasn't officially his, of course. He had a girlfriend. But Mizuki knew that one day he would fall into the brunet's arms. He always got what he wanted.

"I'm almost finished," Yuuta sighed. He was obviously annoyed at being rushed so much, but they really needed to get working on the other part of the project. "I just have this last piece to write up."

Mizuki sat up and twirled a lock of hair around his finger. It was about time. He watched the younger man work with a mild fascination. Yuuta had so many nervous habits; it was fun to bring them all out.

'There,' Mizuki noted, 'his bottom lip is pulled between his teeth; his pencil's eraser keeps bouncing against the notebook he's writing in.' Yuuta's brow furrowed and his fingers tapped out a rhythm against his knee. Mizuki chuckled under his breath. Yuuta couldn't sit still for anything.

"What's so funny?" Yuuta glared at his teammate. He upended his pencil and scribbled out a few more sentences.

"You," Mizuki answered simply. When he received another glare, he explained further, "I enjoy watching you, Yuuta. You're interesting."

A blush crossed over Yuuta's tan cheeks. "I don't see what's so interesting about watching me write." He tried to hide his reaction with anger, but Mizuki saw through it. Yuuta was entirely too obvious.

"Nfufufu," Mizuki laughed. "Yuuta is so cute when he's embarrassed." He knew he shouldn't tease the boy so much, but his reactions were so cute! Besides, getting Yuuta angry was a lot more amusing than sitting here watching him write.

"Mizuki-san," Yuuta warned. His eyes focused on the smiling ones of his project partner before sighing again and refocusing on his work.

Mizuki chuckled again to himself. He wondered how far he could push the poor boy before he either snapped or fainted from blood loss.

"Yuu-u-u-ta," he drew the name out in a sing-song voice. He ignored the glare that came his way and held his hands up to show that he had innocent motives. It was a lie, of course, and they both knew it. It was the principle of the thing that mattered.

Mizuki dropped his hands to his knees and smiled when Yuuta flinched around the eyes. He quickly turned them back to the notebook, his fingers drumming faster on his knee. Yuuta was so much fun. Mizuki shifted his body so that he was facing the other boy and smiled wider at the frown that appeared on Yuuta's face.

"Am I distracting you? I'm just trying to get comfortable." They both knew this was another lie and it was proven to Mizuki with Yuuta's narrowed eyes. Mizuki sighed dramatically. "Studying this way is so uncomfortable. Perhaps we should…lie down?" His voice dropped lower on the last two words.

His dramatics were rewarded. Yuuta threw aside his notebook and pencil and confronted Mizuki, his face close to the other's.

"What is your problem?" The words were an angry whisper. "I can't get this done if you keep doing…this!"

Mizuki raised a manicured eyebrow. "'This?'" He questioned in a mocking tone. "What is 'this' that I'm doing, Yuuta?"

"You keep distracting me!" No longer trying to keep quiet, Yuuta's volume raised several notches. "I'm just trying to get our project finished!"

Not fazed by the other boy's reaction, Mizuki chuckled. "So you admit that I'm a distraction?"

Yuuta persevered through the persistent flushing of his cheeks. "I think a lot of people would consider you a distraction, Mizuki-san." The words were said without much conviction.

"Oh? Is that so?" His head cocked slightly to the side. "And do you fall into that category, Yuuta?"

Mizuki's hand found Yuuta's cheek when he didn't receive an answer. "Yuuta?"

Yuuta turned his face away from Mizuki's; his eyes were downcast and his cheeks a glowing pink. Mizuki's hand shifted so that his thumb was on the other's chin and turned his face back toward him. He wanted Yuuta to look at him. He wanted an answer. Sure, he could infer the truth from Yuuta's reactions, but he wanted to hear the words. He needed to hear from Yuuta's lips that he affected the boy.

Yuuta still wouldn't look at him. His eyes stared at the wall beside him. "Yuuta?" Mizuki tried again.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed a smidge. He hated being ignored. "Yuuta," Mizuki reprimanded firmly. Steel-colored eyes met his briefly before turning them to the wall again.

"We should get back to work." The words were muttered and almost indistinguishable. "Can you please let me go, Mizuki-san?" The anger was gone from his voice; his tone was almost pleading.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed further. He was starting to get a little miffed. Why wouldn't Yuuta answer him? Why wouldn't he look at him? "No." Mizuki huffed. "I'm not letting you go until you give me a response."

Yuuta let out a sigh. His warm breath caressed Mizuki's face and the curly-haired boy felt an excited shiver run through his body. His irritation receded with the awareness that he and Yuuta were still this close. If he pushed forward just a little, his lips would be against Yuuta's pursed, contemplative ones. Just a little and he'd feel that flesh against his.

He wanted it. Oh, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to Yuuta or his girlfriend. It wouldn't be fair to the parents that set Yuuta up with "such a cute girl." It wouldn't be fair to the older sister that always complimented the couple. It wouldn't be fair to the older brother that thought they looked sweet together, but he wanted it.

Mizuki grew angrier with every rationalization. No, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be just. It wouldn't be fair. But it didn't stop him from wanting it. His teeth gnashed together unpleasantly. This whole situation was unfair. It wasn't fair that Yuuta had to share a room with this blond nobody when it could be Mizuki sleeping in that bed. It could be Mizuki waking up to that cute, rumpled appearance every morning! It wasn't fair that Yuuta was pushed into a relationship with a girl he didn't know, didn't love, when it could be Mizuki there loving him. It wasn't fair that Yuuta kissed that girl when he could be kissing Mizuki. Who was this girl to touch his Yuuta? Who was she to say she loved him when it was Mizuki who had watched him all these years. It was Mizuki who knew his habits. It was Mizuki who knew his strengths and weaknesses. It was Mizuki who knew his charms and flaws!

Mizuki deserved this, but he couldn't have it. It was right here, but he wasn't allowed. He could look, but touching wasn't "fair." He could tease, but flirting wasn't "right."

…He could like, but to love wasn't "just."

For only the fifth time in his life, Mizuki cursed. "Fuck ethics."

He pushed forward through that separating distance and pressed his lips against Yuuta's.

"Mmph!" Yuuta let out an indignant grunt when he closed that space between them. The kiss had been done so suddenly; more of a mashing together than the romance that Mizuki had always imagined for their first kiss. His nose bumped awkwardly with Yuuta's and his front teeth hurt a bit from the impact.

"Agh!" He pulled away and touched his fingers to his lips. He hadn't meant it to be quite so rough. In fact, now that he thought about it, he _hadn't _been that rough. Why had it hurt so badly?

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta scolded him. "I had it just fine! You didn't have to help me with that, too!"

'Help him with…?' Ah. "Yuuta? You weren't trying to kiss me, by any chance, were you?"

"N-no! Of course not! Don't be stupid…." The flush across his face combined with the embarrassed stuttering and the downcast eyes told Mizuki another story entirely.

"In that case…shall I kiss you?" A knowing smile spread across Mizuki's face. He held Yuuta's chin in his fingers and waited for a sign that said he should stop.

It never came.

"Please?" Yuuta answered. He wouldn't quite meet Mizuki's eyes, but that was alright. Yuuta wanted him and that was all that mattered.

He slowly leaned into the tan face in front of him. His thumb rubbed across the flushed cheek. Yuuta's skin was amazingly soft for a man of 20. At any other time, Mizuki would have laughed and teased him about using products on himself, but this was not the time for joking. His thumb doubled back toward the barely-parted lips of the boy he'd watched for so long. He couldn't believe he was allowed to touch him this way….

His time-roughened pad brushed over the baby-soft flesh of Yuuta's lips. He felt more than heard the intake of breath at the touch. Mizuki smiled gently; he was in awe. "Yuuta," he whispered the other's name reverently. He'd waited so long for this moment. "So long, Yuuta…I've waited so long…."

He let his voice trail off and, with not a single feeling of guilt, replaced his thumb with his lips.

This kiss was soft, slow, and gentle. Yuuta's hands moved up at some point to cup Mizuki's face. The hand holding Yuuta's chin captive moved to take hold of the back of his head instead. The short, bristly hair tickled his palm, but he paid no mind to it. His thoughts were completely occupied with the way Yuuta's lips felt moving against his own. It was exquisite.

Hands moved to Mizuki's shoulders and applied pressure. He complied with the suggestion and slowly lay back so Yuuta could follow without breaking the kiss. Their lips were faster now, more urgent. A groan slipped from one of them, but he wasn't sure if it was himself or Yuuta that made the noise. He didn't really care at this point.

A tongue slipped into his mouth and he willingly met it with his own. His hands slid down Yuuta's sides while his tongue slid against the soft, invading muscle. Yuuta collapsed on top of him when Mizuki's hands found his posterior. It briefly knocked the wind out of an unsuspecting Mizuki, but he soon found himself occupied with groping Yuuta's full cheeks.

A long moan slipped from the younger's lips when Mizuki pulled away to kiss along his neck. "Mizuki-san!" In that moment, Mizuki thought that his name falling from Yuuta's lips was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

He flipped the two over carefully; the bed was narrow and he didn't want any more accidents. He removed his hands from under Yuuta and raised himself on his hands and knees to straddle Yuuta's hips. His hands supported his weight on either side of Yuuta's head. "Yuuta," he started. His right hand trailed down Yuuta's clothed chest and abdomen to his waistband. His index finger slipped just inside. He traced a line back and forth, teasing the other. "Tell me to stop, Yuuta," he finished, his voice desperate. He placed a kiss just under Yuuta's earlobe. "Tell me to stop or I won't. I can't. I'm not able to."

A long moment passed between them. Mizuki almost removed the finger from Yuuta's pants; sure that Yuuta wouldn't want this to go further. A plaintive whisper kept him, "don't stop."

He loosed the button from its hole and Yuuta loosed a groan when he felt it freed. Mizuki's thumb and forefinger had the zipper tab pinched and ready to be pulled down when he gave Yuuta a second out. "Last chance, Yuuta," he whispered huskily into Yuuta's ear. "Tell me to stop."

The voice that answered was strained. "I don't want you to stop. Don't stop," he pleaded. "Please, Mizuki-san, don't stop."

That's all he needed to hear.

Tezuka frowned at the textbook he was reading. The silence of the library was pleasant to his ears and the familiar scent of aged books filled his nostrils. He loved sitting in the old library. The newer library on campus was always full of raucous students crowing around computer screens and making a fuss over Facebook games. It made it impossible to study.

He sighed to himself. Yes, he was sure of it. There was another error in the information reported in this book. Frustrated that a book of this quality would be allowed into such a collection of information, he shut the book and went to reshelf it. He'd let the librarians know, but they didn't take too kindly to it the last time he'd commented on a false piece of information.

He pushed his chair under the table he'd been working at and started when a hand grabbed the book he'd been holding out of his grasp. His eyes met the smiling ones of his roommate.

"Let me return that for you."

Remembering their eventful morning, Tezuka had to fight a blush down. To hide the once-foreign expression, he pretended to adjust his glasses by the bridge between the lenses. "That's not necessary. I need to find a new one."

"Then I'll help you look."

"That's not necessary, Fuji. I-," he cut himself off when he saw the now-serious expression on his friend's face. "Fuji?"

Fuji smiled in response and Tezuka knew something wasn't right. He had known Fuji was hiding things, but maybe he had gotten in too deep with whatever this was. He immediately scolded himself for thinking such things. He shouldn't imagine the worst. Perhaps Fuji just wanted another pair of eyes to look over an assignment.

"I need help, Tezuka."

Tezuka sighed and nodded. With the tone used, he made it quite clear that it wasn't anything scholarly he wanted help with. "Walk with me while I put this back."

"Right," he agreed easily. They passed through a few rows in silence. Tezuka figured Fuji was gathering the right words. He wondered briefly how much he was going to hear. He wondered how much he _wanted _to hear. He wondered if and why Fuji had suddenly decided to tell him what was going on. His mind was not kind to him right now. His thoughts chased around his head. What if Fuji were involved in something illegal? He wasn't sure he could just sit back and do nothing, even if it was Fuji.

"You lied to me yesterday." His tone wasn't accusing; he'd just stated a fact. "Don't deny it. You've lied to me a lot lately, Tezuka. I'm not mad. I would probably do the same thing in your situation. It must be difficult to not know what to do with all that knowledge."

"How did you find out?" He didn't deny anything; Fuji already knew. There was no point in trying to argue with facts, but he was curious to know how he was discovered. He also didn't apologize. Fuji saying he wasn't mad was equivalent to Tezuka being forgiven. He knew this from many long years with the man. Fuji's wrath was to be feared, but he wasn't one to react without due reason.

Fuji laughed at Tezuka's question. It was so shocking in the quiet room that Tezuka flinched away from his companion. "Tezuka, you're my dearest friend, but you're a terrible liar. You've always been."

Ah, that explains it. Out loud, he asked, "from when did you know?"

With laughter still in his voice, Fuji responded, "from the time you told me you were too tired and didn't remember I'd changed the room around."

"That wasn't a lie," his voice was a bit defensive, but he couldn't help it.

"No, but I could tell that you weren't telling me the whole truth. I know you, Tezuka." He let out a sigh and his smile slid from his face. They'd finally reached the aisle they were looking for. Fuji promptly leaned against the shelves opposite the ones the book belonged on and handed the volume to Tezuka. "I trust you."

The emotion behind the words surprised Tezuka. He glanced away from the sincere gaze of his friend and turned to find the proper place among the other books. "I…," he tried to say the words back to Fuji, but he couldn't. He _did_ mean them. Fuji was one of the people he trusted the most. It was the level of emotion that he couldn't commit to. He knew Fuji would pick up on this, but it was somehow important that he brought himself to admit it out loud. Maybe not to himself, but he felt it was important to Fuji.

He took a steadying breath. "I trust you, too, Fuji. It's why I didn't confront you." 'That and I couldn't bring myself to admit the things I'd seen—and felt—to you,' he amended in his head.

Relief was apparent in Fuji's voice when he spoke. "That and it probably would have been awkward to do, right?"

His words were an echo of Tezuka's thoughts and his lips twitched in a miniscule smile. Fuji really did understand him. Finally finding the correct spot, he slid the book into its home and turned to face his friend.

"Yes," he agreed. His eyes took in Fuji's barely-hidden tension. His back was too stiff; the fingers of his right hand clenched and unclenched at his side. Something was very wrong for Fuji to be this upset. Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the shelf opposite to Fuji. "Talk to me, Fuji." The words were soft, but firm. The implication was clear: Fuji could not dance around this topic any longer.

Fuji nodded a little too fast, a little too eagerly. His hair bounced about his face insubordinately. "I'm in too deep, Tezuka. I only wanted to help him, but I got in too deep."

He sighed and dropped to the floor gracefully; an elegant mess. "I didn't tell anyone. I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to find out especially. I knew you wouldn't approve…. I had to help him." His eyes begged Tezuka to understand. His face was open, raw with emotion. It hurt Tezuka to see Fuji this way.

He fell to one knee in front of Fuji. His right hand grasped Fuji's shoulder in a show of comfort. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" he suggested.

Fuji nodded again. Some of the tension had left his body at Tezuka's words, but he was still too stiff. A frown appeared on Tezuka's face. What had happened to jar his friend this badly?

"It started about a month ago. I should have stopped it before it really started. I should have negotiated better. I should have done something!" His voice sounded outraged, but he was only angry with himself.

Tezuka shifted into a cross-legged position and moved closer to Fuji as he did so. He had a feeling that this would take a while. He tightened his hand's grip on Fuji's shoulder briefly in a show of support. It said words that he couldn't or wouldn't. "Go on," it said. "I'm here for you. It'll all be okay."

"You know that Yuuta has a girlfriend?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm aware." He wasn't sure where Fuji was going with this, but he'd let him talk at his own pace.

"My parents set him up with her through her parents. There'd been talk of an arranged marriage before they started dating," he continued.

"She comes from a good family."

"Yes, she's a lovely girl."

Tezuka waited for him to continue. The library was too quiet around them. Normally, the two could sit in a companionable silence, but this quiet was deafening and filled with an uncomfortable tension.

"Do you remember that guy that Yuuta used to hang around all the time? He had curly hair and recruited Yuuta for St. Rudolph's team back when we were in junior high."

"Mizuki Hajime?" Tezuka bit back his amusement at Fuji's continual refusal to acknowledge the man's existence.

"Ah, so that's his name. I always forget…." his tone fell short of his usual level of sarcasm when mentioning the brunet. "He came with Yuuta to a family dinner about a month and a half ago. I accidentally stumbled into Yuuta's bedroom afterward."

Tezuka had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't accidental at all.

"I found them…_together_." His emphasis on the word told Tezuka exactly what he'd found. "I confronted Yuuta about it later. He felt terrible about what he'd done to his girlfriend, and my heart went out to him, Tezuka. I had no idea he was trapped in a loveless relationship. He's only 20."

"He cheated on her." His voice was flat and cold. Tezuka had no respect for people who abused the trust of others. He quickly squelched down the voice inside him that called him a hypocrite. Hadn't he done just that yesterday? Abused Fuji's trust?

"Yes, but he was confused. Apparently, he's had conflicting feelings for…that guy for years. I had no idea." Fuji took a deep breath. "If I had known, I might have been able to do something for him before he was stuck in this place."

Tezuka bit his lower lip. He wanted to argue his point, but Fuji needed to talk. He could put his own feelings aside for the moment. "You didn't know."

Fuji shook his head. Tezuka wasn't sure if he was saying "no," or just clearing his thoughts. "There's more. Yuuta came to me about a month ago. He was crying. I couldn't…." His voice shook a bit and he took another deep breath to calm himself. Tezuka, not knowing what else to do, rubbed his thumb across Fuji's shoulder in slow, calming strokes.

"I couldn't take seeing him like that. I would have done anything to help him. He so rarely asks me for help."

Tezuka nodded. "I understand. Your brother is…independent." He'd settled for that last word, not really knowing a better way to describe Yuuta's stubbornness.

Fuji scoffed at the word. "Mm. I suppose that's one word for him." Tezuka didn't like seeing Fuji this way. He'd only seen him fall into this bad of a mood a handful of times over the years and it never ended well.

"He's stubborn and can be very selfish, but he has a good heart. That's why I defend his actions. He's the only brother I have. I'd do anything to make him happy. Anything. Even if it caused my own unhappiness." He met Tezuka's eyes; his, a determined blue.

"You have to understand, Tezuka. I don't think you get it. I would sacrifice my own happiness to see my brother smile." He stared, unflinchingly, at Tezuka; his mouth was set in a firm line. Tezuka knew at that moment that Fuji would end their friendship in an instant if he didn't see Fuji's way of thinking. That's how absolutely serious he was on this matter.

Taken aback by this drastic change in mood, Tezuka could only nod. He'd known Fuji was willing to do a lot to help his younger sibling, but to go this far…to go to any length…. That sort of fierce protectiveness over the ones you love was something not too many people were capable of. It was inspiring to Tezuka and left him in admiration over the other man. He felt like he connected with Fuji just a little more; he understood him just a little deeper.

"I understand, Fuji." He tried to communicate this to the other with those words. His gaze met Fuji's just as unflinchingly. Fuji nodded in response and dropped eye contact. The unspoken words between both of them were clear: Fuji had understood.

Fuji's right hand came up and gripped the one Tezuka had on his left shoulder. He didn't seem to be aware that he'd done it, but it raised Tezuka's spirits a little to know that he was providing comfort.

"He came to me for protection and I gave it." And with that cryptic statement, Fuji launched into the explanation of how he came to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there it is. It's a bit earlier than normal because we're supposed to have storms tonight. I'd rather be early than late with updates.

Info on this week's schedule: chapter three is ridiculously short for reasons I don't feel like going into. Because of this, I'll post it around Tuesday or so and four will be on Friday like usual.

Here's the section where I thank my anonymous reviewers since I can't reply to them directly:

1 (that's really their name. Really. Go look. I'll wait): Thank you for taking the time to review, then! :D And don't worry about commenting on every chapter. I don't expect it. Truthfully, I would have agreed with you on Tezuka normally seeming dull to me before I started writing this. I didn't even like this pairing when I started this fic. It was written on a friend's request. After the last few episodes of the main series, however, it became one of my favorites :]


	3. Reasoning isn't always logical

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot of this story and the few OCs scattered about.

I also don't share Fuji's opinion on a certain profession that is compared to prostitution in this chapter. Please don't send me angry emails. That is _not _my personal opinion, but I apologize beforehand if I offend anyone.

All characters in this story are over the age of 18.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three: Reasoning isn't always logical<span>

Monday, June 21, 2010  
>Approximately one month prior.<p>

It was about two weeks after the fateful family dinner—in which he discovered Yuuta's relationship with the man known as Mizuki Hajime—that he got the phone call. Fuji glanced down at the screen of his cell phone with mild irritation. He didn't recognize the number and he wasn't sure he wanted to pick it up. Deciding to let his voicemail deal with it, his eyes turned back to the book he was reading.

He scanned the page, his eyes searching for the paragraph he left off on. The ringing had made him lose track of where he was. Familiar words filled his vision as he scanned; he'd read this particular book more times than he could count.

He'd only just found his place when his phone started ringing again. A glance down confirmed that it was the same number. He sighed and placed his bookmark between the pages. He then gently closed the volume and reached for the disturbance.

"Hello?"

"Is this Fuji Syusuke-san?" A fluid masculine voice filled his ear.

"May I ask who's speaking?" His voice may have been a little harsher than it was normally. He'd only answered because he wondered if it was someone he knew calling him from a different number.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "This is Fuji Syusuke-san, then?"

"Yes, this is him," Fuji confirmed belatedly.

"This is Iida Yuujiro from Shining Stars." The man answered as if this explained everything.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure—"

"No," he cut Fuji off rudely. "We know you don't know of us. We're a male modeling company prepared to offer you a large sum of money to sign with—"

"I'm not interested." Fuji returned the favor of cutting the other off. He wanted this stopped before the man started his spiel.

A sound of disbelief reached Fuji's ears. "Sir, this is quite a good opportunity. If you would like to come in and tour our facilities...?" He left it as a question.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm still not interested." Fuji was getting annoyed with this man. He was a tennis player, not a model. He didn't want to subject himself to that sort of thing. Getting paid to show off your body was too close to prostitution for his liking.

Undeterred, the man continued. "Are you sure? We're prepared to pay a generous amount if you'd just—"

"I believe I said that I'm not interested and, if you don't mind, I'd like to hang up now." He explained to the other man, his voice now cold. He could admire the guy's persistence on some level, but he'd turned him down several times now. One would think that he'd get the idea.

"Yes, yes. If you ever change your mind..."

"I won't, but thank you." He tapped the "end call" button. How did the company even get his number? His mind started working. Perhaps someone he had worked with in the past had given it out? No, nobody he knew would do something like that.

He sighed. He supposed it didn't really matter _how _they got it, only that they left him alone now that they knew he wasn't interested in their offer. No amount of money was going to change his mind. He was a student first and a tennis player second. He had no place in his life for this kind of thing.

He shut off the ringer and turned back to his book, but he couldn't seem to concentrate now that he was interrupted so effectively. He let out an annoyed sound and set the book on his headboard; he'd get back to it later when he was in a better mood. Maybe he'd head down the hall to the common room. Eiji was sure to be there. He could always tease him for a bit. That would cheer him up. He smiled at the thought and exited the dorm he shared with Tezuka.

oXo

Over the next week, the company called at least twice a day. Fuji answered for the first few days of this treatment to remind them that, no, he still wasn't interested and, yes, he was quite sure. He was amazed at how fast the dollar amount offered went up, but nothing would make him sign a contract with those people. He was not a person so easily persuaded; they couldn't bribe him into doing what they wanted.

Eventually, Fuji got tired of rejecting them and stopped answering altogether. That's when the offers in the mail started. Two of these came on separate occasions, both of which went unopened. He wrote "return to sender" on each and placed them in the public mailbox at the entrance of the dorm buildings.

After the second offer was sent back, they stopped contacting him. Fuji was confident the ordeal was over. They couldn't harass him forever, after all.

It was three days after he mailed back the second offer that he got a phone call from his younger brother. That alone was surprising. Although their relationship had improved dramatically over the years, the boy still longed to be independent of his older brother and rarely contacted him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Yuuta informed him that he had been getting cryptic messages in the mail. There was no return address, so they had to have been placed directly in his mailbox by the offender.

"At first it was just weird, you know?" Yuuta explained. "But now I'm a little creeped out."

"What do the messages say? How many and how often?" Fuji tried to suppress the mild panic in his voice, but he wasn't sure if he was successful. He knew he tended to over-react when it came to Yuuta, but he really couldn't help it. He loved his brother.

"Slow down, Sherlock," his brother chastised. Fuji felt a brief twinge of annoyance at his younger brother criticizing him, but it quickly passed and made way for amusement. "Four have come so far: one today and one each of the last three days."

"What do they say?" Fuji grabbed a notebook and pen and wrote down what information he had. A passing thought reminded him that this was usually Inui's thing, but he brushed it aside. He wanted to be able to keep the details straight later.

"They all say the same thing except for the one that came today. 'It's not a secret; we all know.' Weird, right? It freaked me out. I wasn't even sure they were supposed to be to me until...until today." Yuuta's voice broke up a little toward the end.

"Yuuta?" Fuji encouraged gently.

"Ah. Sorry. I'm sorry to bother you with all this. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Actually, I'm sure it's nothing, after all." His voice was fast and urgent, his volume had dropped dramatically.

"Don't hang up, Yuuta!" Yuuta was _not_ going to dismiss this as nothing. With his reactions, Fuji really wanted to know what was in today's message.

"I..." Fuji heard his brother take a sharp breath and whisper something to an unseen person.

"Is someone there with you?"

"My _girlfriend_. You remember her, right?" Yuuta put a little too much emphasis on the word "girlfriend," but Fuji didn't question it. "Don't worry about this, _aniki_. I'll take care of it."

"You don't want her to know, is that it?" Some of the missing details started falling into place. Yuuta was upset and wanted to talk, but he didn't want the girl to worry. That was understandable.

"No, it's not that." Yuuta threw his careful pondering out the window with that. "I'll call you before I go to bed, okay?"

"Oh. Please remember to call me, okay?"

"Right."

"I love you, Yuuta," he said teasingly. Fuji smiled at the sputtering he heard on the other end. His brother was too cute. "Take care."

"I...Uh. Yeah. Bye!" He heard another whispered exchange and then the line went dead.

"Hmm," he wondered aloud. He glanced over his notes again and waited for Yuuta's call.

It finally came about half-past 10pm. "_Aniki_?"

"It's me. How'd your date go?"

He heard the blush in Yuuta's voice when he responded. "Don't ask things like that. And it wasn't a date! I was just helping her with some studying."

"Oh? Alone, in your dorm?" he teased again.

"No!" His voice was outraged and Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. "Mizuki-san was here! He still is, actually."

"...What was in today's message, Yuuta?" Pointedly ignoring the last pieces of information, Fuji got the topic back on track.

There was whispering that he couldn't quite make out before Yuuta responded. 'Hm? A lovers' spat?'

"There was a picture in this one. One of Mizuki-san and I…." He trailed off, but Fuji could figure out the rest.

"Where were you two?

"Oh. We had a…we were on a…." He couldn't seem to be able to get the words out. Fuji stifled a laugh by biting his lower lip. The poor boy. "Mizuki-san! He's not going to want to—"

"We were on a date." Mizuki's cool voice, talking over Yuuta's, flowed over the line (much to Fuji's irritation). "We went to the park for a picnic. Nfu. You should see your brother. His face is bright enough to light a room, dear rival of mine."

"Rival?" Fuji laughed. "Mm, if that's what helps you sleep at night."

Mizuki's trademark nefarious chuckle met his ears. "But we _are_ rivals, you see? We're rivals for Yuuta's affection. Haven't you noticed?"

If looks could kill, the glare that Fuji shot at his phone in that moment would have been enough to convict him of mass homicide. "Tell me, Mizuki. What have you been doing to help Yuuta through this crisis? It can't have been much if he came to me." Silence followed his words, and then Yuuta's voice was back on the line.

"_Aniki_, what did you say to Mizuki-san? He handed me the phone and walked out the door."

"Mm. So you were seen with him in public? This could be troublesome, Yuuta." Again, he pointedly directed the conversation away from the other man.

"You'll have to acknowledge him one day, you know." Yuuta's voice was quiet.

"Is he the one you're marrying, then?" Fuji winced after the careless words. He hadn't meant to go that far. Honestly, he didn't hate Mizuki. Any ill feelings he might have harbored for the man originally had disappeared long ago. Mizuki took care of his brother all those years when Fuji couldn't; and he could see that Mizuki genuinely loved Yuuta. That was not something that Fuji could hate. He enjoyed teasing the curly-top, that's all. Making him angry and watching him react was greatly amusing to Fuji. There was also the fact that Mizuki knew just the right ways to rub Fuji the wrong way.

"That was too far, _aniki_." Yuuta's tone wasn't even angry. He sounded depressed.

"Yuuta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to—"

"Do you really dislike him that much? Do you really hate him so much that you have to remind me of her whenever we talk? That you have to remind me we can't be together officially because of her? Do you?" His volume increased with every question.

"Yuuta, please calm down. I didn't mean what I said. I was careless with my words." Fuji's attempts at placating his brother were only mildly successful.

"You always do that! You piss me off and then you apologize so sweetly. I hate that! One of these days, you're going to really mess up, _aniki_. You're going to really mess up and you won't be able to fix it."

Fuji sighed. "Yuuta, I apologized already. Can we please get back to the problem you're having?" He ignored Yuuta's personal attack. It would do no good to argue with him while he was in this mood. Especially seeing as he was the one who put him there.

"Fine. You're sorry; I get it." There was a long pause. Fuji heard a door open and close. He wasn't sure if Yuuta had left his room or if Mizuki had come back in. "Don't worry about me. I don't want your help after all. I can figure this out myself."

Fuji bit his tongue to keep himself from reacting. Honestly, Yuuta was so childish sometimes.

"You still there? I said I don't want your help," he repeated. As if Fuji hadn't heard!

"I'm here. Perhaps your kept man—excuse me—Mizuki can be of more assistance."

"_Aniki_!" Fuji had to hold the phone away from his ear. Yuuta was shouting at him again. That was nothing new. Fuji felt a small smile creep onto his lips. At least Yuuta was back to his usual self. He never wanted to hear him that depressed again.

When he'd finally calmed down, the two men said their good-nights and hung up.

oXo

It was days before he heard from Yuuta again.

Tezuka had just left their dorm when Fuji heard a knock on the door. He looked up from the small desk at which he was studying and gave the person permission to enter. His curious expression turned to one of surprise, then sympathy. Yuuta was crying. He was trying to hide it, but it wasn't a very successful attempt.

He hurried to the younger man, knocking his chair backward as he stood. "Yuuta! What's happened?"

A small noise came from Yuuta's throat. He took a few steps into the sardine can that was Fuji's dormitory and collapsed into Tezuka's desk chair. Fuji quickly shut the door behind him and righted his own chair to sit across from his brother.

He didn't say anything to Yuuta, nor did he offer physical comfort. Yuuta wouldn't have taken it. He sat there calmly and allowed his brother to cry in peace. He would talk when he was ready.

"_Aniki_?" After a few moments, he spoke. His voice was thick from crying and the tears flowed faster after speaking. He took a few deep, steadying breaths and tried again. "_Aniki_, I'm in trouble." He met Fuji's gaze slowly, then averted his eyes. "Don't…don't freak out, okay? Or get mad at me. Please? I don't even know why I'm here, but…."

"Tell me what's happened, Yuuta." Fuji's voice was as gentle as it always was; his smile was set firmly in place.

"Right, right." He sniffled a little and looked at his feet. His face was flushed a bright red. He seemed to be embarrassed that his older brother (or anyone, really) had to see him in this state. "I got a phone call. They're blackmailing me, _aniki_."

Fuji's eyes flashed a dangerous blue. He really hoped that the assumptions that just flashed through his mind were wrong. "Who?" His voice was still calm, gentle, but his expression told another story entirely.

"This damn modeling company! Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard?" Yuuta rose from the chair in his anger.

Fuji took a moment to calm himself before he spoke. "Tell me exactly what happened, Yuuta."

His brother sighed and seated himself. "They called me the day after we…after you and I…," he struggled for words in his frustration. "The day after we had that argument. They called me. 'Fuji Yuuta, we need you to work for us or we're going public with the fact that you're gay.' Honestly, why do they even care about blackmailing me? Isn't that stupid? I mean…I'm not famous or anything. Why the hell would they want _me_. They should be—"

"Yuuta," Fuji interrupted his brother's rant. "Who called you?" His voice no longer sounded gentle to him. He was angry. He knew who called his brother. He knew who was doing this to him. He even knew why. He understood what was going on, but he didn't have to like it.

"'Shining Stars,' the guy said. Such a stupid name."

'His anger allowed him to conquer his tears,' Fuji figured. 'But that doesn't explain why he was so upset in the first place. Yuuta wouldn't cry over such a little thing.'

"Blackmail, huh? Your girlfriend would leave you. Our parents would be very displeased since they had planned on the two of you marrying eventually. _Aneki _wouldn't be very happy, either. She liked the two of you together. And I 'wouldn't approve' because of who you're 'gay' with." He made sure Yuuta knew that the chosen words weren't his by making air quotes. "They know you don't like disappointing your family. Hm. They did their research."

"Do you have a point?" Yuuta's voice was hard, his mouth tightly set. Other than that, he didn't get much of a reaction. 'Strange. I wonder what he's hiding.'

"No, not really." Fuji's smile was back.

Yuuta sighed loudly. Fuji knew it was mostly for his benefit. "Look, I came here because I wasn't sure where else to go. If you're not going to help, then I'll just leave."

"No. I'll take care of it."

Suddenly suspicious, his brother narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you'll 'take care of it?'?"

"Don't worry about it, Yuuta." His usual expression placed carefully on his face, he dismissed Yuuta's worries.

"I want to know what you're planning. Is this going to get us in trouble?"

"Don't worry about it. Nobody will be bothering you again." He stood and placed his hand on Yuuta's head playfully which his younger sibling quickly shook off in annoyance.

"I'm not a dog! Don't do things like that."

"You're cute like a puppy." Fuji bit back a chuckle at Yuuta's expression.

"You know what? I'm getting out of here. You're so weird."

Fuji was glad that things were back to normal. "Mm. Talk to you later. Take care, Yuuta."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you."

Fuji called Shining Stars immediately after Yuuta left. He spoke with an Iida Yuujiro. He gave his terms and they were agreed to. The next day, he took a bus into town and signed a contract. And that is the event that sent him spiraling down a path on which he never wanted to tread.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you all enjoyed! ^^ I decided to release this in-between chapters two and four because it's only about half the length that my chapters normally are.

Anonymous replies:

1: I reply to all of my reviewers. ^^ I look at it this way: if you all can take the time to write a little something about my piece, the least I can do is thank you.

Yes, I agree with that (reading fanfiction based on the writing, not the pairing). A lot of the pairings I ship now are a result of good writers introducing them to me (YuuMi included). I'll be writing more of Yuuta and Mizuki in the future. Probably not in this story as they're not the focus, but I love their dynamic. ^^

Blaaaaaaahh: I have a regular update schedule for this story, although I appreciate your enthusiasm. ^^


	4. The problem with pornography

**Disclaimer/s: **I still don't own Prince of Tennis or its gorgeous characters. I'm still not making profit of of this. I'm still just torturing these poor fictional characters by forcing them into this poor excuse for a romance. XD;

I still don't own Facebook.

These characters are still over 18. All of them. I promise.

**Warning: **Non-graphic sexy stuff (meaning "groping").

**A/N:** Sorry it's a wee bit later than normal. I went back over this and rewrote a few things. I also removed the _very_ awkward lemon that I originally had at the end of this. I am unhappy with this chapter. Very, very unhappy. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. :/

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four: The problem with pornography <span>

"Do you regret it?" Tezuka's voice brought him out of his recollections.

"No. I don't regret a single moment of it."

"But you want out."

"Yes. Yuuta is safe and for that, I'm glad. But they're asking me to do things I don't want to, Tezuka." Fuji lay his head on the hand that Tezuka laid on his shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the hand was there and he craved the comfort that Tezuka was giving him.

Tezuka took his bait. "What are they asking?" His voice sounded harsher to Fuji at that moment. There was an undertone that he couldn't quite place. Anger? Fear? Jealousy? He wasn't sure. Tezuka's voice had never been very emotive and although he was very good at guessing his friend's emotions and thoughts normally, in this unfamiliar situation, he wasn't totally sure of anything.

"They've been slowly making my…material sexier. I was aware, but I didn't think they'd take it so far." Tired of dancing around the subject, Fuji put it bluntly. "They want me to do pornography."

He felt Tezuka's body stiffen next to him. He heard him clear his throat and could imagine the blush slowly creeping onto his face. Right now, he would be adjusting his glasses in order to hide it from anyone who might be looking at him. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his own lips. He really did enjoy watching Tezuka suffer this way. He was certainly aware of the effect he had on his friend. He'd always been. Even before Tezuka was aware of it himself.

"They want you to…?"

"Gay porn, to be precise." He heard Tezuka mutter a rude word under his breath and his smile grew. Torturing Tezuka always put him in a good mood and this time was no exception. He almost forgot the reason he'd come to Tezuka in the first place.

"Please don't use such words." The request was a soft murmur.

"Hm? I didn't catch that. I'm sorry," Fuji lied easily.

He felt Tezuka let out a long breath. "Fuji, why did you come here? I thought you were upset."

And just that fast, his good mood left. He lifted his head from Tezuka's hand and removed his own. His hands clasped together and fell into his lap. "I will not take money to have sex with strangers on camera. I won't do it."

"Is it in your contract?" Tezuka didn't remove his hand from Fuji's shoulder. Fuji wondered if he realized it was still there. 'Of course he does,' he reasoned. 'Tezuka doesn't do things senselessly.'

"No, nothing like that was in there when I signed it. I read through it."

"They can't force you, then."

"Tezuka, I'm being forced through Yuuta. They're not using the contract." He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on the tops. It was an unusual position for him, but then, he was in an unusual mood.

"Is he _willing _to go public?"

"Right, they wouldn't have blackmail that way." He sighed. He'd considered it, of course. "Yuuta doesn't know I took his place. And before you suggest it," he started hurriedly after he saw Tezuka's mouth open again, "no, I won't ask him to do that for me. It would defeat the purpose. I started this to keep him from having to do it. It was me they wanted in the first place. It's my fault he was…." He trailed off.

"But is he _willing_ to go public? It's not about what you want for him. It's about what he wants for himself."

Fuji shook his head. "Our parents would be angry."

"You're irrational. Your parents are very supportive."

Fuji laid his right cheek on his knee so he could look at Tezuka. His eyes searched the so-serious face for something he was unsure of. He wondered randomly when the last time Tezuka laughed was. 'Probably sometime last year, knowing Tezuka.'

"They set him up with his girlfriend."

"From what I understood, they didn't know he was gay."

"Yuuta isn't gay," he drew out languidly. "He likes women. He just happens to be in love with a man, that's all."

"Mm." Tezuka made a noise that could have meant nearly anything.

"I, on the other hand, am gay." He watched with amusement as Tezuka struggled to keep his face blank. He was always amazed with Tezuka's ability to keep the same expression no matter what was happening in the room. He also always enjoyed tearing down that same expression and seeing what was underneath. "I'll talk to Yuuta. Maybe you're right. If he announces his relationship with Mizuki and admits what happened to his girlfriend, they won't be able to blackmail Yuuta anymore."

Obviously glad to be back on topic, Tezuka nodded. "You still have a contract with them," he pointed out.

"Which they'll have to abide by until my time with the company runs out at the end of the year."

"You want to stay with the company?" Fuji caught surprise in Tezuka's voice.

"Mm. I thought I would hate it, but as long as I'm not being forced into anything too…compromising, I don't mind it. I actually started enjoying it as you saw in the pictures on my Facebook."

He watched as Tezuka caught himself. He almost looked away in shame, but he managed to hold Fuji's gaze. "I only saw one."

"Which?" He smiled brightly when Tezuka's eyes fluttered shut. A frown appeared on the man's forehead.

"Ice cream," he said simply.

"That doesn't help me, Tezuka. I have five pictures with ice cream."

"Five…!" His eyes shot open. He quickly composed himself and let out an annoyed sigh. "You were licking it."

"Mm," Fuji hummed knowingly. "The one where it's dripping slowly down my fingers and I'm staring at the camera? The close-up? That's one of my favorites."

Tezuka's hand convulsed around his shoulder at the description. "Yes." He directed his gaze away from Fuji. "What are you going to tell your brother?"

"The truth." He tilted his head so that his lips were close to Tezuka's hand and whispered the words across Tezuka's fingers. He was tired of being upset. He wanted to be happy again and teasing Tezuka would get him there. Fuji mused that he should probably be considering the state of his mental health right about now, but he waved those thoughts away.

Tezuka jerked his hand away from Fuji in an instant, his eyes wide with some emotion. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. His hand landed in his own lap.

"Don't you always say 'the truth will set you free'? I think that's my only option right now. I'll take this one step at a time."

Tezuka nodded, his composure restored. Fuji wondered what sorts of thoughts Tezuka focused on to clear his head. Tennis, maybe?

"Say, Tezuka, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" His words were an echo of Tezuka's from last night. The wild change in topic made Tezuka blink rapidly and Fuji smiled when he pondered the images that just flashed through Tezuka's mind.

He really didn't do this out of cruelty alone. Originally, he just enjoyed seeing Tezuka react, but at some point over the years, he had grown to like Tezuka as something more. He was dependable, honest. Moreover, he was someone to confide in and get advice from. Sometimes, he entertained the thought of the two of them as a couple, but up until recently, he was positive that Tezuka had no interest in pursuing a relationship with anyone.

"Green tea," Tezuka answered without looking him in the eye.

"How traditional," Fuji commented, smiling.

"Mm." Tezuka met his eyes now, hazel searching blue. He wanted to ask something, Fuji could figure that much.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Much to Fuji's dismay, Tezuka didn't sputter this time; nor did he choke, or blush profusely and excuse himself. No, he simply stared at the old friend in front of him before leaning in and gently grazing his lips with his own.

Fuji froze. He certainly hadn't expected that reaction. He was supposed to be the one surprising things out of Tezuka, not the other way around! He was supposed to be the one teasing!

As if hearing Fuji's thoughts, Tezuka caught his gaze and scolded mildly, "Don't tease me."

Fuji opened his mouth to protest, to argue, to do something, but Tezuka stopped him with a firm "no."

"You tease, Fuji. I don't know what goes on in that head sometimes, but I wish I did." His voice held a hint of sadness. "I don't want to be played with. I'm not your toy."

It was practically a speech for the other man and Fuji was rendered unable to respond for a few moments. "You're _not _my toy," he finally replied with. "I'm not playing with you. Not anymore. …Not always," he regretfully admitted the last.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know." He didn't want to say the words on the tip of his tongue.

"Fuji," Tezuka scolded him again, firmer this time. Fuji knew that he wanted the truth.

"Honestly? I was distracting myself."

Tezuka nodded as if he'd expected the words. "But you're not playing with me? I'm not your toy?" His tone wasn't angry or accusatory. He was asking honest questions.

"No. You like honesty, so I'll use it here. I enjoy being with you, Tezuka. I enjoy talking to you and studying with you. I enjoy coming to you with my problems; you're the only one who hears them. It's not just toying anymore. I'm not sure when it changed or what, exactly, changed, but it's not the same."

Tezuka nodded again. "We're not ready for this, Fuji."

Fuji knew this, naturally. The words still stung a bit hearing them so honestly spoken.

"Fix things with your brother. I'll be here." He heard the words that Tezuka had not spoken. He always had. 'You know where to find me,' they said. 'I'll always be here,' they said.

…'I'll wait,' they said.

"I'm counting on it," he whispered. He stopped himself from leaning in and stealing another kiss. It wouldn't be right. It took a lot for Tezuka to admit what he hadn't needed to say. The timing was wrong for it, but he still wanted something with Fuji. Not just that, but he was willing to wait for that something. He couldn't take advantage of this.

Tezuka stood and offered Fuji his hand which he gladly took. Tezuka pretended to look at the books on the shelf behind them and Fuji smiled. The taller man was blushing again. He really was obvious about it.

"I'm walking over to Yuuta's dorm now."

"Should I…?" He didn't finish, but he didn't have to.

"No, it's fine." He smiled at the back of the other man's head. "Bye, Tezuka."

"Mm. Take care, Fuji."

Fuji nodded, though the other man couldn't see it. He gathered his nerve and began the long walk toward the start of reassigning his path in life.

oXo

"I already told mom" was what greeted him when he was allowed into his younger brother's dorm room.

"Ah." Surprised, Fuji wasn't sure what else to say. He glanced up at the curly-haired brunet lying on Yuuta's bed.

"I knew you were going to do something stupid, but I didn't think you were going to take my place. You know…older people are supposed to be smart and mature, but you're an awfully big idiot sometimes. You always want to do everything yourself."

Being lectured by his younger brother was bad enough, but having Mizuki nod his agreement and smirk knowingly down at Fuji was too much. "Excuse me for trying to help." His tone was even and carefully spoken.

"Don't get angry, _aniki_. I'm just saying."

"Mm. Have you told your girlfriend? What did mother say?"

Yuuta sighed and sat in his desk chair. Fuji took the desk chair of Yuuta's nameless roommate in an echo of a previous time. "I haven't told _her_ yet, but Mom was fine with it. She cried and hugged me and apologized all over the place for 'not seeing it sooner.'"

Fuji chuckled, his anger lost. "That sounds like her."

"Yeah. Dad was surprised when she told him, but from what she told me, he was cool with it, I guess. It's kind-of a relief for someone else to know. You know?"

Remembering how it felt when he came out to his parents, Fuji nodded. "I made a mistake. You're right."

Yuuta sat up straighter, looking surprised. "What?"

"You're right. I shouldn't have tried to fix it on my own. I should have stopped it right there. That man had no right to blackmail us into working for him." Fuji smiled. "But still, I'm surprised that you would take the initiative and come clean."

Yuuta shrugged and looked embarrassed. "It's the right thing to do. I'm not gonna make people suffer to cover up what I did. That's not fair."

Mizuki made a sound above them. "So ethical, Yuuta."

"He's my brother," Fuji explained without looking toward the source of the voice.

"I have to call _her_ tonight and tell her. I'm not looking forward to that."

"I'll tell her," Mizuki offered cheerily.

"No, Mizuki-san. I have to be the one to do it. I'm the one that caused this mess. It's my fault everyone's in trouble. I have to fix it."

Fuji shook his head, guilt rising up in him. Yuuta had to know the truth. "No, Yuuta, that's not right. They came after you because I turned them down. This is my fault. I apologize for troubling you."

"But I had an affair and gave them something to blackmail me—and you—with!" His voice was suddenly loud, argumentative. Fuji was unsure why Yuuta wanted to take the blame for this so badly, but it wasn't his fault.

"If it wasn't the affair, then it would've been something else. If it wasn't you, then it would have been someone. They wanted me to sign with them. They were going to get it one way or the other," Fuji argued his point calmly—not always an easy thing with his younger brother's temper.

Deflated, Yuuta gave in. "You're not going to keep working for them, are you?"

"I'm obligated. I signed a year-long contract with them."

"Why only a year?" Mizuki asked suddenly.

Fuji ignored the question and interrogated Yuuta. "How did you know that I took your place?"

Yuuta's face flushed and he turned away. "I just knew."

Fuji smiled. "Hm? You what? That doesn't sound plausible."

"I just knew, okay!" Yuuta leapt from his seat and yelled, his face a bright red. "I know you. I knew you would do something idiotic like try to protect me or whatever, so I called the place. Okay? Geez." He flopped onto the chair in a huff.

Fuji's smile widened. "Oh? You must know your older brother well then, hm?" He ignored the annoyed sounds coming from the bed above Yuuta.

"Don't turn it into something it's not." His attitude wasn't very convincing.

"Why was the contract only for one year?" Mizuki tried again.

"It's the only length I'd agree to." Fuji spared a glance up at the bed and saw Mizuki's surprise at his answer. He suspected it was surprise at the fact that he answered him more than surprise at the answer itself.

"So you're really going to keep working for them? They told me what they wanted you to do. They bragged about it! How could you agree to that?"

"I don't agree with it!" Fuji quickly amended his outburst with a smile. "It's not in the contract, Yuuta. They can't make me do it without blackmail and I'll take them to court if they happen to try this again. I have proof now, witnesses. I don't want to take it that far. I want to get this sorted out without legal help, but if it comes to that, I'll do it."

Yuuta nodded slowly. "Fine." After a long moment of silence, he continued, "Is that all you came over for?"

"Of course not," Fuji laughed. "I like to check in on my cute little brother sometimes, too."

"Arg!" Yuuta growled in frustration. "Why can't we ever have a normal conversation?"

Still laughing, Fuji only shook his head in response.

"Ugh. I'm going to call my girlfriend now. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what happened, okay?"

"Call me tonight before bed. I like hearing your voice before I sleep. It reminds me of being back home." Fuji smiled as Yuuta nearly fell out of his seat.

"Stop saying things like that! Besides, I'm going to be…busy tonight." He averted his eyes from his older brother's.

"'Busy'?" Fuji repeated in question.

"Yes," Mizuki confirmed. "He's going to be _busy _tonight. If you know what I mean."

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta protested, sounding horrified,

"Hm. I'll be leaving now. Call me tomorrow, Yuuta." He smiled and waved to the room before taking his leave.

oXo

Fuji was on the phone when Tezuka entered their room.

"I regret to inform you that your blackmailing scheme has failed."

Tezuka set his backpack in its usual corner and sat opposite Fuji. He watched Fuji listen to words inaudible to him.

"Yes, that's right." He nodded. "My brother has informed everyone close to us about his affair." He smiled at something and chuckled in a low, condescending tone. "I wouldn't dream of it. I plan to hold up my end of the contract. I will work for you as a _model _until my year is up." He put extra emphasis on the word. "But I refuse to be anyone's whore."

Tezuka reached out and placed a hand on Fuji's knee in a silent reminder to stay tactful. A mouthed "thank you" was his only proof that Fuji knew he had done it.

"Hello?" Fuji gave a confused look at the cell phone in his hand. To Tezuka, he said, "he hung up."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Fuji flipped his phone shut and slid it into his pocket. "He asked if I was going to honor our contract. That was the only thing of significance."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I didn't think so either. I've got to make a couple of private calls. I'll be back." He stood, causing Tezuka's hand to drop from its place and walked through their door without another word.

Tezuka was frustrated. He didn't know what he could do to help his…friend? He suddenly found himself questioning the word. Was Fuji still his friend? He didn't know. He didn't know what their relationship was now. They had a mutual attraction to one another and they had kissed, so maybe that makes them more…? He shook his head. Regardless, now was not the time to be thinking about these things.

He opened up a browser window on his computer and entered in a name, from memory, into the search box when Facebook came up. He immediately found who he was looking for: Sato Kinichi. 'Still no picture.'

He sighed in frustration when he saw the other man wasn't online. He then typed in Fuji's name and scrolled through Fuji's friends in search of another name he'd remembered. 'Yoshiko, Yuna, Yusuke.' It didn't take him long to find the other man. The next name was Yuuta's; this had to be him. Tezuka felt the faintest twitching of a smile when he saw that Yusuke was online.

He sent him a message and got one in return not long after.

_Tezuka, I'm aware of who you are. I'm also aware that it was you the other night and not Fuji. Please don't try to mislead me anymore._

_You want information, correct? I'm sure by now Fuji has broken and told you what he does and what he's being forced into. I'm his co-worker of sorts. I'm a fellow model at the same agency. Kinichi, too. And, yes, we've all been forced here by various things that we don't want to come out._

That last didn't surprise Tezuka nearly as much as it should have. He questioned whether Fuji was aware that he wasn't the only person blackmailed into being there. If the three of them were being forced, then perhaps there were more. Maybe they could all work together and accomplish something.

Tezuka shook his head. Honestly, for him to think such things…. He wasn't a child anymore. He had no illusions about the world. He'd grown too cynical to think that way now.

'Yusuke….' The name rolled around his mind. There was something about it. There was something about the man's personality. The way that he held himself and the sweet-yet-patronizing tone both rang with familiarity. He'd had the same thought when he last had a conversation with Yusuke, but he hadn't been able to figure out where he knew him from.

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke," he said the name out loud in repetition, hoping it would trigger something. "Yu…Yu…."

A figurative lightbulb clicked on in his head. "Yukimura!" Yes, somehow that made perfect sense.

If "Yusuke" was Yukimura, then "Kinichi" was probably Kirihara. He nodded to himself. He couldn't be sure without asking, but the personalities sure fit.

The door opened behind him before he could reply to the message. He turned his head to give Fuji a welcoming nod. "Did you know that Yukimura and Kirihara are also being blackmailed?"

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. That reaction alone told Tezuka that his deductions were correct. "Ah. You figured it out. I did say they should pick less obvious codenames." He smiled. "I know, but I only recently found out. How did you…ah." He took notice of the open message on Tezuka's computer screen.

Tezuka would have asked him who he called, but that would have been be too prying. He also would have asked how it went with his brother, but from what Fuji said on the phone, it went well. Unless, of course, Fuji was lying, but that wasn't likely. For not the first time in his life, Tezuka was at a loss for words.

"Mizuki was over at Yuuta's." Fuji stated as he unbuttoned his jacket. He hung the dark brown piece of clothing on one of the hooks on the wall and walked to the set of drawers on Tezuka's side of the room. They still hadn't reorganized their clothing.

"You're calling him by name?" Tezuka was glad for the change in topic.

Fuji froze momentarily. "Yes, I suppose so."

"What changed?" Tezuka watched Fuji's hands sift through articles of clothing until he apparently found what he was looking for: a pair of beige pajama pants.

Fuji never had any qualms about changing in front of Tezuka and now was no exception. He unfastened his pants and let them drop without so much as a warning. Tezuka, though, turned his head from the sight. He couldn't watch Fuji strip; not when maddening visions of running his hands over Fuji's body and the memory of their first kiss occupying his thoughts. He cleared his throat loudly and watched his screen saver while he attempted to get his head back where it should be.

"Hm," Fuji considered. Tezuka could hear another piece of clothing drop to the floor and another drawer opening. "A lot has changed lately. Hasn't it?"

It wasn't an answer as much as it was an evasion and Tezuka thought for a moment before answering. Yes, a lot of things had changed. Or, more accurately, a lot has been discovered lately and a lot has happened as a result. "Yes, a lot is different," he finally agreed.

"I'm decent. You can look now." His smile was obvious in his voice; he was mocking Tezuka again.

"Mm." He made a grateful sound as he turned. "That's…." Whatever he was going to say quickly jumped ship to make way for a "that's not what you normally wear to bed."

He turned back to his desk and pretended to reach for a book to hide the heat creeping into his face. Fuji was quite a modest person. He didn't mind changing in front of men, Tezuka knew, because they'd done it all their lives in their many clubs' changing rooms. He was, however, very conservative with his dress. He never showed more skin than was necessary. He always wore a long-sleeved button-down pajama top with his full length pajama bottoms. Tonight, however, he'd opted for no shirt at all.

An utterly devious laugh escaped him and Tezuka wondered if Fuji had been around Mizuki too often lately. "Does my attire bother you, Tezuka? You've seen me in less."

'And I'd thank you not to remind me of that at this moment,' he thought.

"Have you started on Professor Yamada's project?" he evaded conspicuously.

"If it bothers you, I'll put a shirt on." Fuji reached down and grabbed the book that Tezuka had finally "decided" on. Hazel eyes followed the long line of pale flesh that reached in front of him. A long blink brought him back to reality.

"You should start on it if you haven't. The required research is extensive." He reached for another book while Fuji flipped through the pilfered one.

"I thought that since we're both men, you wouldn't mind. It's a bit stuffy in here tonight, isn't it?" A light chuckle made Tezuka's cheeks burn. He stalled his "search" and went back to his computer to dawdle on Facebook.

"It will take time to gather all of your materials." Tezuka's attempt at steering the conversation away from Fuji's flirting was having absolutely no effect. Inwardly, Tezuka sighed. He didn't know whether Fuji was serious in what he was doing right now or whether he was just teasing Tezuka to boost his own mood. The list of things that lifted Fuji's spirits would make a psychologist consult a few manuals.

He was made aware of a presence behind him when a pair of lips lightly grazed the back of his ear. He visibly stiffened. Since when was Fuji this bold? "Tell me it bothers you."

Tezuka swallowed hard. He couldn't stop the fact that his heart rate picked up at that touch or the fact that his lungs took in air faster than normal at those words, but he'd be damned if he couldn't keep his face from showing that it affected him!

"I don't know what you want."

"I want you…," he whispered against Tezuka's cartilage, "to tell me that I'm bothering you."

Tezuka scoffed inwardly. Of course Fuji affected him. It was blatantly obvious to the both of them. "You already know that answer." Still, he couldn't help but follow Fuji's lead in lowering the volume of his voice.

Fuji's hands found his shoulders and slowly traced down to Tezuka's chest. "Say it anyway. I want to hear the words come from you." His face moved from behind Tezuka's ear to the crook of his neck. A soft intake of breath was heard when two soft lips pressed against the flesh there. "Tell me what I'm doing to you, Tezuka. Tell me I'm affecting you. I can feel your heart racing. I can feel your lungs trying to keep up with the rush of adrenaline you're probably feeling. I can see your cheeks flushing, but I want to hear you say that I'm causing all this; that I'm the one doing all this to you."

His voice took on a stubborn tone. Fuji was like that sometimes. He gave and gave and gave, but when he wanted to take, he took for all it was worth.

"Why?" His voice sounded rough and a bit shaky to his ears. He tried to calm himself, but Fuji was so close to him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this need to touch the other man under control. He was worried that everything would come to a point all at once, but that was the price you paid for bottling everything up, he supposed.

Instead of answering, Fuji kissed his neck again. Heat started pooling low in his abdomen and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. His fingers tightened around the mouse and his other hand gripped his pant leg roughly. He was keeping his reactions well under control until a hot, wet tongue slid up his neck and trailed off along his jaw line.

"Fuji!" he called out harshly. "We can't…."

Fuji's warm breath was felt around his ear again. "You said to fix things with Yuuta. You said you'd be here."

A few deep breaths were taken before he could speak again. "You're emotionally involved with that situation. It would be best to wait."

A rough huff blew hair out of place. "It is precisely _because _I'm 'emotionally involved' that we shouldn't wait. We both want this. You're not fooling anyone by hiding under that desk, Tezuka. I don't see what the problem is."

When Tezuka didn't say anything, Fuji sighed. "Are you worried you'll regret it?" His voice was softer.

A long moment passed before Tezuka answered him. He had carefully thought through the implications of his words before he spoke them. Yes, he decided. He really meant what the words implied. "I was brought up to regret nothing."

A sound of relief was breathed into his ear. "As was I."

He turned his head slowly and pressed his lips to Fuji's. It was a chaste kiss; gentle and tender. He could control himself so long as Fuji behaved.

This was Fuji, however, and he had never known Fuji to behave himself completely in any situation. As such, it shouldn't have been of any surprise to Tezuka when Fuji's hand was suddenly off his chest and on his groin.

A light chuckle sounded between their lips. "I told you that you weren't fooling anyone."


	5. Of resolutions and implications

**Warning/s: **Naughty things happen. Nothing too graphic, but it's enough to make your grandmother blush. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the characters. Everyone is over 18. I also don't own Facebook. (But I do own Shining Stars! :D ...Sort of.)

**A/N: **Most of the things I want to say about this are at the end of this chapter. It's a lengthy author's note and I didn't want y'all to have to scroll through all that. XD

All I can really say is that I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up. There were lots of personal issues. Life interfered. Fun stuff: I actually had this done and ready to go on Thursday. Then hurricane Irene hit and destroyed all my plans (as well as the back of my neighborhood). My thoughts and prayers go out to all of you who were affected!

(Also, I've come to realize that "strip malls" are pretty much exclusive to Canada and USA. If you don't know what one is, it's basically a long strip of connected stores where each one only has a sidewalk entrance. If you're still confused, Google is your friend. C: )

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five: Of resolutions and implications<span>

When Tezuka woke, there was an unfamiliar form pressed to his front. Lightly colored hair smelling faintly of pears tickled his nose. An arm that he hadn't noticed until now wrapped tighter around him. A face buried into his chest. He pulled the body to him without thinking. His mind hadn't quite woken up yet; the sun was still a faint thought on the horizon.

A pleased noise brought his attention back to the form snuggled against him. "Nn…Tezuka?"

With a jolt, everything from last night came flooding into Tezuka's mind. Fuji's warmth, his noises, their combined pleasure; everything that happened after Fuji returned to their room came to the front of Tezuka's memory. Images and scenes flashed through his mind. Closing his eyes didn't help; it only made them clearer. Instead, he turned his focus to the still-dark ceiling.

"I'm awake." He could feel Fuji's chest moving with each breath. He could feel the life emanating from the body next to him, and he was in awe of it. Normally, he would have scolded himself for thinking such silly things, but this morning, Fuji simply _existing _seemed amazing. That they could be alive together was a thing to be awed.

"Is it morning?" Fuji's voice didn't sound as muffled now; he'd tilted his face up and away from Tezuka's chest.

"Probably, yes." Tezuka really wasn't sure what time it was, but it was dark and he'd woken on his own. There was a good chance that it was around dawn.

"I see. Do you think we should get up, then?" Fuji made no attempt to move.

Tezuka thought for a moment. "No. Not yet."

"Oh? You'd be breaking from your routine. Are you okay with that?" Fuji teased.

"Fuji, you've been determined to break me from my routine since we entered this university."

"I won't deny that."

Tezuka could hear the laughter in Fuji's voice and sighed. They really should get ready for the day; they both had classes later. Still, Fuji was quite comfortable to hold this way and something was bothering Tezuka greatly.

"You seduced me last night." It was meant as the accusation it sounded like.

"Yes," Fuji agreed easily. He didn't elaborate.

"Why?" He shifted himself so that he could see the barely-discernible form of Fuji's head. He wasn't sure why he bothered; he couldn't see Fuji's face. He supposed it was more instinct than anything. One always tried to look at the person they were talking to.

He felt more than heard Fuji's sigh. "We needed it. Both of us were stressed."

"It was stress relief, then?" Tezuka really did not want to have this discussion, but he also didn't want to read more into it than it was. He was confused about their current relationship. Fuji had admitted that he thought of Tezuka as something more than a friend and, although it had taken him a few years longer than it should have, Tezuka realized lately that he thought the same of Fuji. Tezuka would gladly let Fuji fill that role in his life, but he wasn't sure if Fuji wanted that sort of commitment.

"Yes and no. It was sex to relieve stress between two people who share a mutual attraction." Fuji paused a second before asking, "Right?"

"I am attracted to you, if that's what you're asking. We discussed this."

"Yes, you're right." A pair of warm lips pressed against his throat with a sense of finality. Tezuka couldn't help but stiffen.

"Fuji, we shouldn't…," he warned without much conviction.

"Shouldn't what?" A hand to his shoulder and a leg over his hip forced him flat on the mattress with Fuji on top. Fuji's knees straddled the area just above his hips. He could feel the other man's breath against his lips.

"We shouldn't…." Tezuka couldn't get much more out than that. His thoughts were already a jumble. Just the memory of last night and the anticipation of being inside Fuji again stirred things low in his body.

"Why not?" Fuji's voice was a low whisper. Something warm and wet licked along his lower lip and Tezuka was undone. He could not think of a logical reason for why this was a bad idea. In fact, this seemed like the most sensible thing in the world right now.

"I don't…," he started, but couldn't finish. "Please?" was what came out instead.

Fuji's lips closed the few centimeters that separated them.

A low noise left Tezuka's throat as his lips worked against the other man's. The pressure of Fuji's lips on his own combined with the weight of Fuji's body on his was a surprisingly comforting thing. He felt like he could stay this way forever; his lips locked with the gentle, pink ones of his…lover? He again questioned himself.

A pushy tongue swept across his lips and brought him out of his thoughts. He gladly opened his mouth to allow it entrance. His own tongue mingled with Fuji's. The bare skin of Fuji's chest created friction with his and, for the first time that morning, he was fully aware of the fact that they were both still nude.

A swollen warmth rubbed against his belly, causing Fuji to let out the most delicious sound Tezuka had heard yet. He felt his cheeks flushing, but didn't care. Fuji was on top of him, kissing him. Fuji wanted him. That was all that mattered right now.

He sucked Fuji's tongue into his mouth on impulse, and got a low sound as reward. Fuji pulled back to groan his name against his lips. "Tezuka..."

He pulled Fuji back down with a hand on those soft locks. His fingers tangled themselves in fine sandy hair while his other hand traveled down Fuji's back. He marveled at the smoothness of the other man's skin.

The hand holding Fuji's head in place soon joined the other in exploring his body. They hadn't gotten much of a chance to do this the night before. In fact, this was the first time they had kissed like this. Tezuka mused that it was slightly ridiculous considering they'd had sex.

Long fingers wrapped around the tennis-toned thighs that pinned his midsection to the mattress. Slowly, they moved upward, then around to grip Fuji's full bottom. Fuji broke their kiss, then, and rested his head on Tezuka's chest. His panting was loud to Tezuka's ears.

Soft lips kissed along his throat and up toward his jaw. His talented tongue darted out to lick a line to Tezuka's ear. "I'm seducing you again," he whispered in an utterly naughty tone.

Tezuka nodded. He didn't trust his voice at this point. Instead, a finger moved to tease Fuji's entrance.

"Are you okay with that?" he teased.

Tezuka turned his head and captured Fuji's lips in response. A light chuckle was all the evidence he got to show that Fuji understood.

"I want you again," he admitted. There was not a single ounce of embarrassment in his voice and a small part of his mind was proud of that fact. Mostly, however, he was focused on what Fuji's hand was suddenly doing between his legs.

"Then take me."

xOx

A loud sound on the door woke Tezuka. He and Fuji had promptly fallen back to sleep after they had... Tezuka's face warmed, remembering. He hadn't thought half of those things were physically possible.

He groped around on the headboard for his watch. His eyes blinked sleepily as they read the numbers. "Ah. 7:30."

The watch fell from his hand with a loud clunk. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. His left arm reached for the warm body beside him automatically. Pale fingers wrapped around the hip of his...lover? Yes, he decided finally. Relationship or not, Fuji was his lover. Tezuka would just have to accept that.

Just as they snuggled into each other, a rapid pounding on their door reminded Tezuka why he had woken in the first place. He let out a soft sigh and gently untangled himself from both Fuji's limbs and the bedclothes. He wondered briefly if Fuji was still asleep or if he was just pretending. His bet was on the latter.

He climbed the small distance to the floor and grabbed his pants from the previous day. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought, but the urgent knock told him he had no time to grab a clean pair. 'Besides,' he reasoned with himself, 'what point is there in putting clean clothes on a dirty body?'

He didn't bother with a shirt. In an uncharacteristic moment of spitefulness, he thought that whoever had woken him could simply deal with his bare chest.

Glancing back to confirm that Fuji was still covered by the blanket and sheets, he opened the door to reveal two of the least expected people possible: Kirihara Akaya and Yukimura Seiichi.

"Good morning, Tezuka. That's an interesting choice of clothing for classes," Yukimura greeted with a smile. Yukimura Seiichi was one of those people who could openly mock others and get away with it because of his smile. It always sickened Tezuka a little.

"Good morning."

Tezuka waited for the other to state the reason for his visit. It was just a bit after sunrise. There was no good reason why they should be here this early. He had no reason to distrust either of them, really. In fact, he had every reason to trust them. It was more that it was an odd time for a friendly visit. Something about it didn't sit all that well with Tezuka, but that could have been the way he was woken. Or what he had been interrupted doing.

Yukimura didn't wait for an invitation; he walked right into their dorm room and instructed Kirihara to close it behind them. Tezuka frowned slightly at this rudeness. However, it wasn't until Yukimura's sharp eyes took in two sets of discarded clothes on the floor, Tezuka's current state of undress and Fuji's bare shoulder peeking out from under the blanket did he curse himself for not denying him entrance.

For the sake of Tezuka's sanity, it was lucky that Yukimura did nothing but raise an eyebrow. Unfortunately, Kirihara was not one to pick up on social cues and _did _say something.

"Wait. Did you and Fuji have sex?" The appalled tone in his voice was not unlike that of a child's when they found out Santa wasn't real. "There's even a condom in the trash! You guys _did _have sex! I ca—"

"Akaya." With just his name, Yukimura managed to stop the babbling boy in his tracks.

"Sorry." Tezuka always admired the control that Yukimura had over his team, but wondered what price it came at.

From the bed above, a light snicker could be heard. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He knew Fuji had been awake. _Of course_ he was going to have to deal with this alone.

"What brings you two here?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

"Is Syuu-kun awake?" Yukimura asked instead of answering.

"No." Tezuka sighed. He hated lying, but really didn't have a good feeling about this.

"It's okay, Tezuka." Fuji sat up and let the covers fall to his lap. "You don't have to lie for me."

His face was full of his usual smile. "What is it, Yukimura? And, Kirihara, you've seen me in less. Please stop staring."

"We've arranged a meeting with Sakaki. We're heading down there now. We'd like you to come with, so you can tell your side of things."

"Oh. Is that so?" Fuji's blue eyes flashed before closing in his usual smile. "I'd better get dressed then. Would you two mind waiting outside?"

"Not at all," Yukimura smiled back. "Let's go, Akaya."

Kirihara's response was to open the door for his captain.

As soon as they left the room, Tezuka turned to Fuji. He didn't want Fuji to go. Something about this wasn't right. He didn't like that Yukimura showed up instead of calling first. He didn't like that Fuji's eyes flashed instead of agreeing easily. He didn't like Yukimura's smile and Kirihara's compliance. He didn't like any of it.

He opened his mouth to protest when Fuji cut him off. "You don't have to say it, Tezuka. We don't have any reason to distrust them."

He pushed the blankets off and climbed to the floor. He then walked, nude, to his wardrobe area and pulled out an outfit. He dressed with his back to Tezuka as he spoke. "I'll have my phone with me. Don't worry, okay?"

Tezuka wasn't sure of what to do when Fuji turned to face him. Surely, he should hug him or wish him well. Shouldn't he? He made no motion to move, however. Instead, he chose the latter.

"Don't be careless, Fuji." As close as he'd get, anyway.

"Of course not."

xOx

It had been exactly two hours, five minutes, and 50 seconds since Fuji left; and 16 minutes since he'd last texted Fuji. Not that Tezuka was keeping track or anything.

He rubbed at his temples. He was getting a headache from all this nonsense. Fuji still hadn't texted him back and he was getting worried.

Scrolling through his contacts, he hit the 'call' button on his phone and waited. What if something had happened to him? Between last night's phone call and today's arrival of these two, something wasn't right.

A noise brought him out of his thoughts. It was far away, but clearly recognizable. That was Fuji's ringtone. Was he on his way to the dorm? Confused, Tezuka got to his feet and walked the short distance to their door. He peeked out of the entrance, but saw no one either way. What he _did _see—a meter away on the floor of their hall—was Fuji's cell phone.

He retrieved the slim silver object and slid it into his pants pocket before going back into their room. He forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. He had to think clearly. Rushing in there unprepared was foolish—not to mention the fact that he had no idea of this place's location.

Walking the few steps to his wardrobe for some upper-body clothing, his thoughts were a blur. He had to know if Fuji was okay. That was his first priority. He would worry about anything else after he established that Fuji was, indeed, safe.

He slid an undershirt over his head and grabbed a button-down top, going over what he knew in his mind. Fuji was forced to work as a model so that Yuuta wouldn't have to do it. This company was slowly making his material "sexier," as Fuji put it. They'd been trying to get him to do pornography. He wasn't the only person they'd been blackmailing into working there. Last night, he called them and flatly refused to do anything other than modeling. Today, two of his coworkers showed up and took him to have a talk with a man named Sakaki.

Tezuka froze. Sakaki? He knew that name. In his hurry, he'd forgotten, but, if memory served him right, Sakaki used to coach the Hyotei tennis team. In that case, he should have some contact information around somewhere.

Fuji's phone felt heavy in his pocket, as if reminding him that it was there. He pulled out the slim model and flipped it open; ignoring the fact that he was invading Fuji's privacy for the sake of more important matters.

Never having owned a model like Fuji's, it took Tezuka a while to find the contact list, but quickly realized that there was nothing there that would help him anyway. He then went through Fuji's inbox. There was nothing there but a few unanswered texts to his younger brother, and a brief exchange between Fuji and Eiji.

Without a second thought, he pulled his own phone out and scrolled through his contacts until he found a name he hadn't seen in a while. The phone didn't ring long until it was answered.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Tezuka?" A smooth voice asked.

"Atobe. Do you have Sakaki's number?"

The other male sighed. "Straight to business, ah?"

"Do you still have it?" Tezuka purposefully ignored Atobe's barb.

"I do," Atobe readily admitted, "but I'd like to know why you want it."

"Fuji's been kidnapped. I think Sakaki is involved in some way." It was an exaggeration. It certainly _was _a possibility, but it probably wasn't true. Tezuka had just needed to say something drastic enough to get Atobe to act.

The other end was silent for all of two minutes before a string of numbers was recited off. The line went dead just after. Tezuka quickly jotted down the number and dialed it.

"Speak," was the terse greeting.

"Sakaki, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Do you remember me?"

There was a short pause on the other line, then, "Yes. Why are you calling?"

Tezuka sighed. He did not want to have to explain this. "Do you know a company called _Shining Stars_?"

"Yes." His answer was like everything else about him: precise and to-the-point.

"Are you aware that they're blackmailing young college students into working for them, and forcing them to do pornography?"

There was a long, weighted silence on the other end. It felt like hours before Sakaki finally responded. "Since it's you, I'm guessing this isn't just a wild assumption. You have proof, yes?"

Tezuka thought for a while. Did he have solid proof that this has been happening? Other than Fuji's testimonial, he didn't have any concrete evidence. He was ready to sigh and tell the other man that, no, he couldn't actually prove anything when he remembered something.

"Yes. I have evidence of the blackmailing at least."

"Bring it by. I have a hard time believing that this has gone on without my noticing."

Tezuka winced a little at the blunt words, but nodded. It was fair. "Alright." He paused a moment, then added, "Yukimura and Kirihara took Fuji to see you earlier. He's been there for about two hours."

"I only had one appointment earlier and it wasn't with any of them," he offered. "Fuji hasn't been to see me today."

Tezuka stiffened at those words. Fuji hadn't been to see Sakaki? A gnawing feeling began deep in his gut. He really didn't believe that Yukimura would do something to him; not only was it not exactly in his character to do something distasteful, but he had no motivation to hurt Fuji. He wouldn't gain anything.

A name popped into Tezuka's head as he pondered this. "Do you have a man named Yuujirou there? He was the one who…'recruited' Fuji."

"He's not working today," he said immediately. Then, after a short pause, said, "He's the one?" He sighed. "Bring by the proof. I'll call security. Come within the hour. I won't wait for you."

The line went dead.

Tezuka immediately grabbed Fuji's phone and ran through his contact list until he happened upon Yuuta's name. He hit 'call' as he finished dressing himself and booted up his printer. It didn't take him long to retrieve the messages he'd exchanged with Yukimura over Facebook.

By some miracle, Yuuta picked up his "brother's" call.

"Yuuta, this is Tezuka." He rubbed at his forehead. Honestly. For things like these to happen in modern-day Japan…. "Do you still have the notes and picture the men from the modeling company used to blackmail you?"

He waited for confirmation and ignored the inquisitive remark that followed. "Bring them by. Your brother's in trouble and we need that evidence."

xOx

Fuji didn't cry for help. He didn't struggle. He didn't protest when his phone fell to the ground. He didn't curse Yukimura and Kirihara for betraying him. He did none of these things.

Fuji knew there had to be a good reason. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that as long as he co-operated, he wouldn't get hurt and they wouldn't be forced to hurt him.

He walked silently between the two to the car that waited for them. Yukimura had an arm around Fuji, rested on his opposite hip. Kirihara had his arm linked through one of Fuji's. A man opened the backseat and Kirihara slid in first. Yukimura gently pushed Fuji in next, and then quickly followed him. Fuji was sandwiched.

Yukimura leaned in close enough for Fuji to smell his aftershave and feel a ghosting of breath along his cheek. "I'm sorry, Syuu-kun. They promised us freedom. You understand, right?"

Fuji did, in fact, understand. If given a choice between quickly getting his brother out of this situation by putting someone he'd only worked with for a few months in harm's way, or staying in this situation for an uncountable amount of time before they could all be free, he would most certainly choose the first option. Still, it soured his stomach a bit.

"We left your cell phone on purpose, Syuu-kun. We don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't want that on my conscience." His voice held a smile that his words shouldn't have.

Fuji nodded. "What a kind person you are, Yukimura!" His words and face held an expression that never quite reached his eyes.

If Yukimura noticed the jibe (and he probably did), he ignored it.

"We're going to see Yuujirou, but you probably guessed that, right?"

Fuji had figured as much, but he didn't answer. He saw Yukimura frown and sit up straight. He wondered what they had in store for him here. He wondered if he could talk his way out of it.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the brick building with a deceptively cheerful sign. It may have been Fuji's mood, but he felt like the colorful thing was mocking him at that moment.

"We're here," Yukimura informed redundantly.

xOx

Yuuta had insisted on coming. Fuji was going to be angry, but Tezuka was in no place to argue; they'd wasted enough time as it was. He sat in the passenger's seat of Tezuka's car and tapped his foot impatiently. He was trying not to show how worried he was, probably. Mizuki stared blankly out of the window behind Yuuta. Yuuta's coming, Tezuka could understand. He was still trying to figure out why Mizuki was here.

He hit the button to roll down the window a little and hoped the fresh air would calm his nerves. He wasn't sure what to expect when they arrived. On the outside, he was calm and sure; but on the inside, he was a bundle of nerves with a ticking time bomb in the center.

He'd handed Yuuta a sheet of directions he'd printed off before they left and named him navigator for the trip. Together, they worked to reach the small strip mall where the studio was. He parked in the suspiciously empty lot near _Shining Stars_, and shuffled through the papers in his hands to make sure they had all their evidence before exiting and locking the car.

The entire strip mall was composed of brick with a dark green overhang. A white sign announcing the studio's name in bright pink, green, and blue hung over the entrance. A small waiting area with hard plastic chairs and a counter just beyond greeted them when they walked in. He approached the smiling woman behind the glass.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu," he told her. "Sakaki is expecting me."

"_Us_," Yuuta corrected behind him.

He did not feel like arguing with Fuji's brother at that moment; he nodded tersely and accepted the words. "He's expecting _us_."

She looked surprised at these words and held up a finger in a "one moment, please" gesture. Tezuka turned to Yuuta while she made a call on the desk phone to confirm their "appointment."

"I can't convince you to stay here," he stated rather than asked.

Yuuta shook his head. "No, you can't. If _aniki _is back there somewhere, I need to do what I can to help."

"Even if you're in the way?"

Yuuta grit his teeth and clenched his fists in what seemed to be barely contained anger. "I won't be in the way." The words were spoken slowly, carefully, as if he were afraid he'd shout them otherwise.

Tezuka nodded. "Fine."

He'd really rather that Yuuta stayed in the waiting area with Mizuki, but there was nothing he could do to force him. His first-person testimony of what he went through would probably be useful, anyway. He just didn't want Fuji's younger sibling to get hurt in some way. He'd never forgive himself, nor would Fuji.

"_Aniki _did this so that I wouldn't have to. That could have been me back there. If I can help him…." He trailed off in his explanation and toed one of the chairs. He seemed to be occupying himself so that he didn't have to meet Tezuka's gaze.

Tezuka nodded, accepting this. He thought that it must be hard for Yuuta to deal with. He probably blamed himself.

A tall blond man with broad shoulders entered the room flanked by two security guards. He motioned for Tezuka to follow.

"Yuuta." Tezuka heard Mizuki get the other man's attention as he turned, evidence in hand.

The hallway they walked down was too white. The shiny paint reflected the too-bright lighting like snow reflects the sun in the winter. The dark green carpeting did something to dull the effect a bit, at least. Tezuka couldn't help but wonder what this place was before it was a modeling agency.

He also wondered what Sakaki was doing working in such a tacky place.

"This is my office." They'd stopped in front of a doorless room towards the end of the long hallway. Further down, the hallway opened up into a large space.

Sakaki led the three men in and motioned to a pair of chairs on the side of the desk (one of only six pieces of furniture in the room, the chairs being three of those) closest to them, and took the large office chair on the other. Tezuka declined the offer with a slight motion of a hand. Instead, he glanced to Mizuki and Yuuta, noting that the security guards had followed them back as he did so.

"I assume you have the requested evidence?" Sakaki asked immediately after the other men were seated; Tezuka appreciated his 'to-the-point' approach toward life.

He nodded in lieu of a verbal answer and passed the printed conversation over. Yuuta placed his pages on the desk shortly after. Tezuka did not miss the blush that darkened his ears and back of his neck as the picture of himself and Mizuki fell from where it was hidden.

The room was quiet as the older man looked through all they had provided. Yuuta fidgeted endlessly while they waited for a response. It took Mizuki's steady hand on his shoulder to stop the aimless movements. A glance was shared between the two men and Tezuka had to look away from the scene. The intimacy in those simple things was too much for Tezuka. It reminded him of Fuji.

"I went to his office." Sakaki finally spoke after what seemed like hours of a tension-filled silence. It took Tezuka a moment to remember who he was talking about.

"Yuujirou's?" A nod spurred Tezuka to ask, "Was Fuji there?"

"He was," Sakaki confirmed. "Fuji claimed he was there of his own will-"

"He wasn't," Tezuka interjected before he could stop himself. He hated that his body did this when it came to Fuji. It was like he has absolutely no control over his actions when it came to Fuji. It annoyed him.

"Yes, Tezuka, I could figure that much for myself." His tone was sour and Tezuka flinched slightly at the reprimand.

"I apologize."

Sakaki waved off the words. "I appreciate that you brought all of this in." To the guards behind the three university students, he simply said, "Go retrieve Fuji."

Tezuka's heart sped up a bit. He was so relieved at the idea of seeing Fuji safe and sound that he almost forgot to ask about the ones that brought Fuji in. "Were Yukimura and Kirihara with Fuji?"

"They have work to do today. Did you want charges pressed against those involved in this incident?"

"That's for Fuji to decide," Tezuka replied. Though if it were up to him, he probably would.

"What's for me to decide?" A quiet voice asked from behind him.

Tezuka turned to see his friend-turned-lover. Wave after wave of relief crashed over him. Fuji was safe. He didn't even look shaken up.

"Fuji." The name wasn't much more than a whisper. He surprised himself with the amount of raw emotion he heard in his own voice. He didn't realize how worried he'd been; he'd never had anyone to worry over like this before.

Fuji answered him with his usual brilliant smile—was it just Tezuka, or did it seem brighter than usual? "Tezuka."

Hazel eyes took note of Yuuta looking back and forth between Tezuka and Fuji with a frown, but Tezuka didn't bother explaining. Their relationship at this point was far too complicated to put into words.

"_Aniki_!" Yuuta jumped up from his seat before coughing into his hand and casually leaning against the chair he'd risen from. He seemed to be extremely embarrassed. "I uh…. It's good that you're safe." His words were slow and careful, as if he'd taken a long time in choosing them.

Fuji smiled at his younger brother. "Yes. I'm fine."

"I hate to interrupt this…reunion," Sakaki said, drawing everyone's attention, "but we need an answer. Do you wish to press charges against your blackmailer and would-be captors?"

Surprising exactly three people in the room, Fuji answered, "No."

Tezuka simply nodded before eyeing Yuuta's agape mouth, Mizuki's raised brow, and Sakaki's poised lips. It's what he expected of Fuji. He wasn't the sort to want revenge this way and usually not at all if the victim were himself.

"Are you sure?" Sakaki asked with a very slight tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes. All that I ask is that you monitor his activities more closely."

"_Aniki_," Yuuta finally spoke. "You don't even want him fired?"

"If he's here, Sakaki can keep an eye on him. The staff will probably be made aware of his crimes," he explained. "If he's elsewhere, no one will be available to supervise him. He'll be free to do as he wishes."

Yuuta nodded. "I…I see. That makes sense."

"In that case," Sakaki started, "you're all free to leave. I will confront Yuujirou on the matter and see if anyone else has been forced to work here against their will."

"Yes, thank you," Fuji responded from where he still stood in the doorway of the small office.

"These," Sakaki held up the evidence that Tezuka, Yuuta, and Mizuki had brought in, "will be kept by me, on record."

Tezuka nodded in response. Yuuta looked uneasy about the matter, but eventually nodded as well. Mizuki was the only one to respond verbally with a, "Yes, of course."

He slowly stood and glanced at Tezuka. "Shall we go, then?"

Tezuka nodded. To Sakaki, he said, "If anything comes up…."

"I'll call," he replied dismissively.

Tezuka nodded and thanked the other man, then turned to leave. From behind him, he heard the dark-haired man say, "Yuuta-kun. Let's get going."

It was followed closely by a, "Right. Yeah."

He did not miss the way Fuji's smile faded slightly around the edges after this exchange. The other man quickly turned from the room and made a left, heading down the hall toward the entrance. Tezuka followed him soon after.

An awkward silence stretched between them as they walked, Tezuka's long legs quickly catching up to walk by Fuji's side. Tezuka wasn't sure of what to say. He could only imagine what was going through Fuji's mind right now.

"Did they hurt you?" he finally settled on.

"No." Fuji's response was quiet.

In that moment, Tezuka wanted nothing more than to hold him. It felt like it had been days since he'd last seen him. Some small part of him expected Fuji to be starved thin, worn around the edges. He was grateful that it had only been a couple of hours.

"I was worried."

"About?" a soft voice asked as they walked.

Hazel eyes stole a glance toward the other man, but closed ones were directed towards the floor. He averted his own gaze to watch his feet advance toward the entrance of the place. "You."

Unsure why, he walked a little closer to the other man. His shoulder was just centimeters from Fuji's. Long, pale fingers gently brushed over a soft palm. It didn't take long for another set of fingers to interlace with his. This made the corners of his mouth gently quirk up in a smile.

He was always amazed at the reactions Fuji got out of him. Try as he might to hide his feelings, try as he might to deny them, try as he might to be a traditional Japanese man, Fuji did his very best to knock down every wall Tezuka worked hard to build up.

And he succeeded admirably.

Epilogue

As it turned out, Yuujirou had coerced a good number of men to work for Shining Stars. When given the decision to stay under better conditions or leaving, they all took the latter. The company had been reduced to a very small pool.

Sakaki, being the good businessman that he was, refocused the type of material he offered to appeal to a different demographic with immensely successful results. Young, fit, male athletes modeling would cause an interest in sports in young women, he reasoned. He was correct.

Fuji, Yukimura, and Kirihara all decided to stay with the improved company. Yuujirou had mysteriously disappeared a few days after he'd been found out.

xOx

After the resolution, there were no words exchanged between them. They drove back to the dorms without incident. Yuuta and Mizuki bid them good-bye, and the younger of the two promised to call his older brother sometime. Fuji made a passing comment about a social obligation after they left and didn't return until Tezuka was already asleep. When Tezuka woke the next morning, Fuji was already gone.

It was two weeks before he really saw Fuji again. He could feel mid-terms creeping up and was spending the majority of his free time in the library huddled over his textbooks, or in study groups. His schedule was entirely too busy. By the time he had the chance to talk to the other man, it seemed too awkward to do so. The time and moments had passed, it seemed.

It was an enormous surprise to him when, while returning a book to an aisle in the musty old library, he spotted a familiar form leaning against the shelves.

Eyes opened to reveal the icy blue gaze that always managed to take his breath away. "And here, we meet again."

It was just over two weeks ago that Fuji had sat down just over there and confided in him. It was just over two weeks ago that they had kissed, cuddled and…done more intimate things. It seemed like years and yet, it also seemed like just this morning. It seemed like it was too long ago and not long enough at the same time.

He nodded his agreement, a light pink color darkening his skin when he remembered all the things that had transpired between the two of them. "Yeah."

He took a step towards his friend-turned-lover-turned-friend-again. "Fuji, I—"

Fuji closed the short distance between them and silenced his words with a kiss. "I know, Tezuka." He laid his forehead on Tezuka's chest. He was short enough that the taller of the two could rest his chin on Fuji's head if he wanted. "But, Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"I don't tolerate straying." He lifted his head to meet Tezuka's gaze. "I won't forgive you if I catch you with another."

He could have laughed at this. He would have. But he was Tezuka Kunimitsu. Laughter was not in his nature.

Instead, he answered Fuji's unasked question (or demand, really) with a brushing of his lips over the other's. "Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's it! Phew! So ends the first multi-chaptered fic I actually bothered to complete. Let's hope this is the start of a new trend! :D

I couldn't have done it alone, however. Here be the dedications:

A HUGE hug and some delicious cookies to: XTheTricksterX, WhimsicalShmoo, AnmokunoShounin, ChitoseSenri, and MoonLuna2009 for being amazing, reviewing when they can, and listening to my lengthy rambles about characters. Thank y'all for being good friends. :)

A scoop of ice cream for all my other wonderful readers who didn't yell at me for not updating (and who actually stuck it out until the end).

And a gigantic chocolate cake for my muse, Noah. I…really don't know where I'd be without you, darling. I'd be short on ideas, I would. You may not have an account here (ya lazy bastard), but I'll thank you anyway. This story was Noah's request, so thank the crazy person who has the gall to talk to me on a daily basis. Love you, boo! :D

I could not have finished this story without all of the support. I'm sad that it's over, but I've met some amazing people along the way. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Hugs and smooches,

Sockheadx

P.S. There's a poll on my page about which pairing I should write next. Take it for me? :)


End file.
